Overcooked Runt (Discontinued)
by Rosevine6761
Summary: "Puny, overcooked runt?" "I never asked to be made!" "I'm bad, and you shouldn't be around me." "You think I'm just a big mistake!" "You're the byproduct of a big mistake." She is just a big mistake to everyone, she knows it, even if they lie. Her name is Amethyst, and this is her story. Discontinued Permanently.
1. Pop

Overcooked Runt

 **A/N: Hello, and welcome to my fic Overcooked Runt! In case you didn't know anything about the fic, here's a little info. This is in the universe as The Last Citrine (You don't have to read the fic to know what's going on, but I would greatly appreciate it!) It is also from Amethyst's POV and from her life to death. It will be an ongoing story, and not any drabbles. Well, let me clarify. There will be MANY timecuts. It's not like you really need to read all the episodes. On The Run will be implemented in here, don't you worry. So will The Last Citrine. The chapters will be about 2000-4000 words long I believe. So, thanks for giving this a chance! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Amethyst's POV…**

Pop. Just like I would say thousands of years from now, that's all I heard. I saw darkness. I started to see some light. I stared right at it. There was wonder in my eyes. I crawled towards the light. I came out to see a large, desolate, wasteland. There were lots of rocks. An especially huge one was a little farther away to my left.

I started to walk around. It got a little getting used to. I managed to get it down mostly, just a few trips. I brushed myself off each time. I managed to find my way over to the giant rock. I latched onto it. I started to use what little strength I had to push myself forward. My purple hand slipped and I feel off my back.

"Stupid, rock!" I yelled. It echoed throughout the strange place. It was the only sound I heard other than the noises I was making. Eerie. I brushed myself of again. This time I had a few scratches, but I didn't care. I was going to climb this rock. I brushed my long, wild hair aside, and I tried again. I attempted to climb again, but no avail. I fell back again. Rocks were caught up in my hair that was down to my ankles. I looked at the yellow diamond on my uniform and gazed in wonder.

"Who is this, Yellow Diamond?" I asked myself. I was hoping someone else could answer. There had to be someone else in this place. I abandoned my dream of climbing that rock in search of something else. I walked around. I made sure to pay attention to my surroundings. Nothing moved, except me.

"Hello! Anyone here?" I yell. Again, just those stupid echoes. No reply is heard.

"Stupid echoes! Go away!" I scream. All I hear are choruses of go aways. Now I'm freaked out. Why do they want me gone?

"Sorry, I don't want to go away." I say quietly. The echoes don't say anything. Does that mean they like me? I keep walking. I walk until there is a cliff. I don't want to jump it, so I go back to my rocks. I can see a big rock, but not the climbing rock, in full view. I run to it and hug it. It just seems, I need it for some reason.

I wish it could hug me back. I want it to. I lose my temper too easily.

"Hug me!" I yell. I jump back from it and kick it. It splits into two rocks. I scare myself.

"How did I do that?" I say to myself. No answer, not even from myself. I go back to the climbing rock. I get a grip on it as hard as I can. I keep pulling myself up. I let my hands move upward as well. Soon enough, I'm on top of the rock.

"Yes! I did it!" I call out in glee. I look down. I feel so tall. I wonder if anyone's going to come for me. I don't think anyone is here. I jump down from the rock. I loud crush it heard on the ground, as I hit the hard ground. I look up to see many holes like mine going up the walls of this mysterious place.

"Hmmm…" I say to myself. I have an idea. I grab onto the wall, and start to push myself up. As soon as I tried to move my foot to climb, I fell down head first.

"Ow!" I yell, rubbing my head. That wasn't supposed to hurt, I was a gem. I think. I can remember being a gem. Nothing told me that, I just, knew. I started to climb again, I wasn't losing this battle. I got a little higher, then down to the ground I was again. I was about to start climbing again, but with that last climb one of the big pieces of junk fell right on me. It managed to wriggle myself out.

"Stupid piece of junk!" I yelled, kicking it. It didn't break apart like the other things did. I tried walking around again, but there was no one. I'm so lonely in here. I wish I had someone here with me. I glanced over at one of the machines. I ran to it.

 _1000 years later…_

"Hyah!" I yelled, bringing my whip down on the gem machine. It sliced in half. Over the past 1000 years I have trained. I know to fight, so that's what I'm going to do. I crave for someone to fight with. I haven't gotten that, so for now, I slice up these old pieces of gem junk. I managed to at least learn how to summon my weapon.

The only thing that I have learned these past 1000 years is that I don't need anyone. No one wants me, and I don't want them. Plain and simple. Anyone tries to mess with me, well they won't see what's coming.

Truth is, it's a bit lonely. I want someone here. I don't need anyone though. Yet, I want someone. I don't know how. I don't know why. I just do. I sit on my sitting rock.

"I wish I had someone to talk to." I say to myself. Almost magically I hear something. I can't describe the sound. There was also a bright glow to go with it. I listen intently.

 _'What was that? Maybe someone?'_ I think to myself. I hope it was another gem. Finally someone to fight and play with! I try listening harder. I start to hear footsteps, and then. And then… are those voices?

"Rose, why are we in this horrible place?" A voice said. It sounded like a whiny thing. Also, horrible? This place wasn't that bad. I came from here so that should mean something!

"We need to make sure there aren't any corrupted gems or gem shards in this area. Any one of those could damage the place we fought for." Another woman said. Her voice was so… calming. This must be that Rose person. I back away to get closer to my hole. I want to go up to these people, but what if they hurt me?

I crawl into my hole. I make sure to stick my head out slightly to maybe hear that voice.

"This place is horrible! Just a big mistake in gem history!" The first voice said. A big mistake? What could they be talking about? Even if a bit lonely, this place is great!

"Pearl, I know. Let's not dwell on those thoughts." The woman, Rose, said. "Let's split up. You and Garnet go that way. I'll go this way." There was another person?

I started to hear more footsteps. Then, I saw the person in question, Rose. She was huge. Bigger than most of the rocks here! She was wearing a long dress. There was a star where her gem was. She had super long, curly hair that was surely bigger than mine. I wanted to go up to her. Maybe it was someone who wanted me for once.

 _'No.'_ I think to myself. _'Remember last time you were sure someone came for you? No one was there. No one wants you!'_ The last thought echoed through my mind. I was right though, no one wants me. I slid farthest I could into my hole. For some reason my eyes were watery. Was I trying to cry?

"I'm so weak and stupid! I'm not supposed to cry!" I yell to myself. I let myself go into a sob. I was weak, there was nothing I could do. These cries must have echoed through this empty place.

"Hm?" I could barely hear the huge gem say. I heard footsteps come closer to my hole. I heard the huge gem's dress ruffle and wrinkle as she bent down to see my hole.

"Hello?" She asked. I turned my head around. I could see her face now. She had pink lips, and big, black, eyes. She had an empathetic look on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked me. I didn't know how to respond. My lips went faster than my brain.

"I just want someone!" I choke out in between sobs.

"Well, I'm here." She said to me in such a calming, soothing voice. She backed out of the hole slightly and held her hand out. I turned to look at it. Desperate, I grabbed her hand and pulled myself out.

"Now, what's your name?" She asked me as we started walking. I thought about it, trying to remember what gem I was.

"Amethyst." I said. I looked down. She probably knows that I'm nothing.

"Well Amethyst, I'm Rose. Nice to meet you. I think the others will really like you!" Rose said. She smiled.

We kept walking. We talked for a bit. Not about much. She asked how I was doing here. I told her it was horrible and I was so alone. Soon, we saw the other two gems.

One was tall, and red. She had square hair and a bodysuit. She had glasses that I couldn't see through. The other was white, and had her hair all pointy. She wore a see through thing on her blue shirt. She had long feet with red socks on them. Her gem was on her forehead. I was scared. I hid behind Rose.

"Guys! I found something!" Rose said. She signaled for the other two gems to come. When they came I noticed that they were taller than me as well. Great.

"What is it Rose?" The white gem said. Rose looked to the side. She noticed I wasn't there. She moved her hand that mine was in slightly, motioning for me to come out. I didn't want to lose this new gem, so I walked to the side. The other two gems opened their mouths in shock and gasped.

"Why would you bring that thing here? It's from this Kindergarten! We have to shatter it!" The tall gem cried out, summoning her weapon, a tall white spear. The other one summons huge gauntlets. They run towards me. I let go of Rose's hand and turn to run away.

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" I yell out. I can hear their breathing from behind me. I get cornered in a wall. I cover myself with my hands. This is it. I know it. Anyway, why was that gem saying bad stuff about this place? Does that make me bad?

"Wait!" I hear Rose say. She jumps in front of the two gems and summons her weapon, a pink shield. I fall backwards. "Don't shatter her! What did she ever do?"

The white gem had a look on her face that said 'she was made' all over it. The other gem made her gauntlets disappear.

"Rose, we need to talk about this. We can't have a Kindergarten gem here!" The white gem exclaims. I get behind Rose again.

"My Pearl, please be sensible. We need her on the team, she could be a great help." Rose said. Finally, the red gem spoke up.

"I think Pearl is right. We fought to get rid of these horrible Kindergartens. What would be the point if we _had_ a Kindergarten gem on our team?" She said, coldly and to the point.

"Guys, don't you see? She could give us more help in combat. She also needs a home." Rose said. Why were they saying such bad things? Am I bad? Am I a monster?

"Rose! We can't! All the Kindergarten gems just come out more bloodthirsty and murderous! How do we know she won't be like those monsters?" Pearl asked. She moved her hands to emphasize her point.

"My Pearl," Rose said with a slight sadness in her voice. "I-we don't. I just have a feeling though. Anyway, she's so young. We can make her not like those other gems. She can be a good gem."

"Fine, I don't know if I can trust her though." Pearl said, defeated. She gave me a glare that said 'watch your back' all over it. The red gem had a look that made me know she gave up too. Finally.

"Now let's go back to the temple." Rose said. She started walking, my hand in hers. We made it to a big, shiny, round thing. We all stepped on it. I was last, because I was afraid.

 _'What is this thing? Is it even safe?'_ I wondered. Seeing how Rose was safe, I stepped on it as well. There was a glow that came around everyone. We starting going up towards the sky.

 **A/N: Sorry this took so schnozbozzing long! Just school, trying to get Algebra II understood, and getting into Minecraft again are not in my favour. Also, I have two other fic ideas. Yeah** **. I'm going to go through with at least one in the near future. Good thing is, I have fall break all next week! That means plenty of writing time! So, for the first time in a while, I hope you like my fic so far!**


	2. Freedom

Overcooked Runt 2

"Whoa!" I say in excitement. I look around. It is very glowy in this place. Has a purple and blue tint. We are still standing on that shiny thing.

"Welcome Amethyst, to the temple!" Rose says. We still had our hands together. Pearl was the first to step off the shiny thing.

"Okay Rose, we need to figure out what to do with this _gem_." Pearl said. She spat the last part. I don't think I really like her. She has just been malicious.

"Pearl, we had already discussed this. She will stay at the temple." Rose said. Pearl had a look of betrayal etched on her face.

"Rose, you know I agree and love everything you do, but this is ridiculous! She is from the Kindergarten. Made from gems who want to shatter us! Why should she even be here?" Pearl said bitterly. Tears threatened to sting my eyes. Being so headstrong, I did not want to hear this. I refuse to cry though.

"Why do you care?" I ask quietly. Pearl glares at me.

"What did you say?" She asked me, looking down. She should've heard me. Having to repeat myself is something I don't like.

"I said, why do you care? I don't get what's so wrong about my home! What's wrong with me?" I yell. Pearl looks shocked at my sudden outburst. The room goes silent.

Rose speaks up first. "There is nothing wrong with you Amethyst. I think Pearl and I need to talk. How about you stay in here for a little bit with Garnet?" She says. I slowly let go of her hand.

"Now My Pearl, come with me. We need to talk." Rose turns to Pearl. Pearl swallows hard. They walk towards the gray door. It becomes pink as a pink triangle type thing goes on it. Rose and Pearl walk in. The door closes. I'm all alone again with this gem that tried to kill me.

The gem doesn't say anything, just leans against the wall. Who knew what could be going on in her head at the time?

 _'Probably about how much she hates me. I might deserve it. Obviously where I came from is a horrible place.'_ I think to myself. The red gem moves her lips slightly, and leaves it at that. What is with her? After a little bit, she stirs up and moves. She walks towards the door, and goes in. The door closes again. I notice a star on the door. It has four colours on each of the tips. Yet one tip had no colour.

"I wonder what they are talking about in there. What if they don't want me? What if they don't like me?" I say to myself. I look around the temple. Only then do I notice that there is an outside.

It was cloudy. There was some water out there as well. I was curious. Those gems were deciding my fate. They could wait. This was more important. I walked closer to the outside. It was still bright, even with the clouds. It was even brighter than that place. The horrible Kindergarten so I'm told.

I stick my head out. I feel a chill on my face. I stick a hand out. It becomes a little colder. I walk forward more. I'm all outside now. There was a little chill. Whatever I was standing on was different than the rocks I was used to. I picked the stuff up. Part of it fell out of my hand. I put my fingers together and it didn't fall anymore. A voice in my head spoke up.

 _'Sand.'_ It said. This must be sand then. It was weird. So small, but a lot of it. I lay down on it. It feels so weird. I've never felt this before. I saw the blue water. I went to that. I jumped in. Water couldn't hurt me.

There was a big splash. I became all wet. I got tired of it quickly. I got out of the water and let myself dry. I lay in the sand. I don't know what to do. What if they don't want me? Then what? I guess I just go back to my mediocre existence. Why is it that being at the Kindergarten never seemed so bad until now?

Everything was good until those gems came. All their nasty words about the Kindergarten, it has changed my opinions. What do I think now? Everything has changed so much. I mean, I just don't know anymore.

I can barely hear the door to the… Temple? Anyway, the door opens. I don't hear anyone. I don't think I want them to find me. There aren't any big rocks to hide behind. I do the only thing I can think of. I jump in the water. There was a splash, I hope no one heard it.

I stay underwater. It is still as bright as the outside. I can hear a wobbly voice.

"Amethyst?" The voice calls out. I think it belongs to Rose. I don't know if I want her to find me. I'm conflicted.

"Amethyst?" Rose called out again. I really want to stick my head back out, but I'm scared. What if the other gems were there, ready to kill me? I summon my whip and stick my head out. I see Rose. She notices me.

"Amethyst!" She yells in relief. She jumps over to me. She lands very gracefully. I can see her bare feet touch the sand.

"Why did you go?" She asks me. I hesitate, what do I say? This gem could shatter me right now. I have a feeling though, this won't be the case.

"I don't trust them. The red one and Pearl. They don't like me, especially Pearl." I say. Rose has a pained look on her face.

"Pearl is just being her usual self. It takes a while for her to trust others." Rose says. I think of a question. One I need answered.

"If I stayed, would I be free?" I ask. Rose hesitates slightly.

"Yes! Of course!" She says. Years and years from now, I'd know this was a lie. Getting a taste of actual freedom is floating thousands of miles away in a brown chest.

"Okay." I say. I went out of the water. Rose grabs my small hand. We walk back to Temple. Pearl is standing there.

"It seems we have decided to keep you." She says, in the rudest way. I'm not a pet.

"Pearl, be nice." Rose ordered. Pearl backed off. I noticed the new dot on the star on the door.

"Welcome, to the Crystal Gems Amethyst!" Rose yelled in glee. I brightened up. "Now just focus on your gem and open the door."

I focused on my gem. It glowed slightly. I kept focusing. The door got a purple line on it and started to open. My eyes started to hurt because I was squinting so hard. Finally the door opened all the way.

"Yes!" I yelled. I ran into the room. It was purple and blue, and had crystals all over it. There were pools of water on the ground. "Is this my room?"

"Yes, Amethyst." Rose replies. I walk around inside the huge room. It's so big. How was this even possible? The red gem, Garnet, comes in. She gives me a mistrusting a look. She whispers something to Rose. Rose nods.

"Well, it seems like I have to go. I hope you like your room!" Rose says. She and Garnet go on the shiny pad. They go up in the air. I gaze around my room.

"Wow! Maybe I could have a pile that I could climb on." I say to myself, thinking of plans for my new room. I hear footsteps behind me, oh _she's_ still here.

"You know, this won't last long." Pearl says to me. I roll my eyes. "Rose will realise how bad you actually are."

"Why do you think that, huh?" I retort. Pearl looks a little surprised, she goes back to taunting me.

"Well, look at you! You're from the Kindergarten. A place that sucks out the life of this planet. You killed part of this planet just to live." She says. Tears start to sting my eyes.

"Why do you hate me?" I ask her, my voice high.

"Who says that?" She says, starting to do an array of poses.

"You do, obviously. You keep saying all these bad things about me and where I came from." I reply. She looks at me.

"I just hate the fact you came from a huge mistake." She says. She walks out of the room. The gray door closes. How could she say those things? Rose wouldn't do that to me, would she?

I sit down on the ground. I let myself lay on the ground. I can imagine what Rose would do in my mind.

 _What Amethyst Imagines…_

 _I lay in my room. It has a few extra things in it, such as some rocks. I decided to get up. I summons my whip and slice up some of the crystals. I hear my door open. I look, probably Pearl._

 _I was mistaken, it was actually Rose. She didn't seem as happy as usual. I must have been imagining things._

 _"Come on Amethyst, we have to go." Rose says to me. She grabs my hand. Just as nice and softly as usual. Maybe just a bit harder, she just seemed pissed a bit. We walk towards the shiny thing._

 _We walk on it and we start going up in the air._

" _So, where are we going?" I ask. I find it a little peculiar that she is just taking me away like this._

 _"Oh, you'll see." She says, bitterness in her voice._

 _We land in the Kindergarten. Rose grabs my hand, more forceful than usual. It probably wasn't on purpose. No way. We get farther and farther away from the shiny thing._

 _"What are we doing here? When are we going back to the Temple?" I ask. Rose looks at me, maliciousness in her eyes. I back up slightly._

 _"Oh, we're not going back. I am." She says. She grabs me by my shirt. "Look at you, you belong here. You belong in this horrible place. You don't deserve to be with us." She throws me down. Dirt gets all over me. Rose starts to walk away._

 _"Wait! Don't leave me here!" I yell. I can't seem to get up. I can hear the shiny thing go off. I'm left here, all alone._

 _Back in the real world…_

"Aaahh!"I scream. I jolt up. It was just… a bad dream? I noticed I was breathing heavily. No, this couldn't be real. Rose would never do that to me. That seems like something that Pearl would do to me.

I decide to give up on sleeping. I stand up and walk around. Well, there was one thing in that nightmare that I actually liked. I walk by one of the crystals and summon my whip. I slice it in half.

"Hyah!" I yell. I concentrate on trying to slice up as many crystals as I can. I did this for a while until I decided it was too boring. I decide to go out of my room, there has to be other stuff to do.

I walk towards the door. I remember what Rose said.

"I have to focus on my gem." I explain to myself. After just a few mere seconds, the door opens. I walk outside. I walk around the blue and purple temple.

There is water on the ground, but not a lot. I see that it's raining outside, and it's night. I walk towards the outside so I can feel the rain. I stick my hand out. The droplets of water aren't very cold.

I start to hear the door open. I can hear three voices. It must be Rose, Pearl, and Garnet. I jump outside and behind a rock. I could swear I heard them say my name. I start to get soaked by the rain.

"So what are we going to do about…?" Garnet starts. I peak my head out from the rock so I can see. All of the gems were standing on the shiny thing. I really need to figure out the name of that thing. Despite the rain getting in the way of my vision, I can make out what's going on.

"Rose, Garnet is right. What are we going to do about her?" Pearl asks. Rose visibly hesitates.

"Well, we are going to make her one of us of course!" Rose says enthusiastically.

"There's something about her that screams unstable though." Garnet says. What does she mean? It would be so much better to think if I wasn't getting so _cold._ I don't think I like rain all that much.

"That may be true, but I think we can fix that." Rose says. Pearl actually looks shocked.

"You aren't thinking about, _changing_ Amethyst, are you?" Pearl says. So they've been talking about me!

"For Diamond's sake, of course not! We just need to make sure she won't go crazy. We need to make her feel welcome." Rose says. Garnet makes a noise that indicates she agrees. Pearl agrees after a few minutes.

"She _will_ be free." Rose finishes. The gems go up into the air, leaving me alone outside. I am soaked with rain. I walk in the temple, letting myself drip dry. A question keeps lingering in my mind though.

 _'Will I really be free?'_

 **A/N: Finally done with this chapter. Amethyst, being who she is, I thought dealing with this concept was necessary. I haven't the slightest of what the next chapter will be like.**

 **I really love writing. It's my dream to be a bestselling author. Just here's the thing. I just don't like editing in general. That's why there might be some errors in each chapter. No one has pointed it out yet so I guess I'm doing a good job! :)**

 **Make sure to review! I hope you like my fic so far!**


	3. Changes

Overcooked Runt 3

After watching the gems, it made me think about a few things. What did Garnet mean by something unstable about me? I know what unstable gems are like, I'm not one of them. I'm not crazed, or bloodthirsty or even close to corrupted.

It made me want to slice this whole Temple in half thinking about it. I managed to calm myself down, just barely. It was a few more hours before the gems came back. I was sitting on the edge of the temple, looking outside when they came back.

I could hear the twinkle of the shiny thing.

"Amethyst?" Pearl said. Was she surprised I was here? I guess, she's been saying my name forever now. I'm getting tired of it, because I know it will only end in her criticising me.

"What do ya want?" I say. I'm still a bit ticked off at her, I mean who does she think she is? Miss perfect?

"I was sent back by Rose and Garnet to keep an eye on you. They said it could be a lengthy mission. Shouldn't you be in your room or something?" Pearl asked. I didn't feel like turning around, it was a waste of my time. The question hung in the air for a while. I didn't feel like answering it. Considering no one else said anything, it was only Pearl who came back.

I turned around and walked back to my room, not feeling the want to look outside anymore. I closed the door before Pearl could make any sort of comment. Why was she always trying to control me?

This was how the 2 weeks of criticism began. Since Rose and Garnet weren't back for 2 weeks, I was stuck with Pearl. It had felt like she was following me. Wanting correct any and all mistakes. I might have changed a bit, as we were on better terms than before.

 _Thirteen Days Ago…_

 _Despite Pearl telling me not to go outside the Temple, I went out to where the sand was. I took a liking to it. It felt like home when it was cloudy. Today wasn't one of those days, it was actually sunny. I didn't want to go in the water. I don't know why, but I didn't like it. I could hear the door in the Temple open._

 _"Amethyst? Why are you out there? Don't you remember what I said?" Pearl yelled at me from a distance. I'm so angry, I'm just getting tired of this!_

 _"Will you shut up? Seriously!" I yell back. Pearl doesn't let her guard down._

 _"I-I just don't think it's good for you to be out here!" Pearl retorted. I have to see why._

 _"Why?" I ask. There's a few minutes of silence. Maybe Pearl doesn't know what to say?_

 _"Because I-I don't want you to get hurt!" Pearl finally answers. I'm shocked. Did she actually care about me?_

 _Nine Days Ago…_

 _I had been outside recently. After my last little fiasco with Pearl, I went outside secretly. I had collected lots of stuff. Rocks, sand, and some animal shells. I think._

 _I had managed to make a pile of the stuff. I actually liked it. It felt nice. Having so much stuff. It wasn't a lot, but having a pile felt nice. I don't know why, but it just did. Pearl had to come and ruin the fun though._

 _She had come into my room to make sure everything was okay, which wasn't as annoying. She came in and instantly eyed my pile._

 _"Amethyst! Seriously? Why do you have this disorderly mass?" Pearl asked. Okay, come on!_

 _"It's my stuff!" I reply. Before Pearl yells back, she actually thinks it over._

 _"Well, can you at least clean it up? It's just unappealing to look at." Pearl says. Can she lay off?_

 _"Lay off will ya? It's my room!" I say. Pearl, probably tired of arguing, leaves, leaving me alone with my pile, which I don't think is big enough._

 _Three Days Ago…_

 _I had a rock at hand. I was sitting on the outside of the Temple, just a little bit. Pearl didn't really like me having rocks and stuff._

 _I threw the rock up and down in my hand. It was a dark gray. It reminded me of home. I miss the Kindergarten a little bit. I want to go back. I want to go back! I miss that place._

 _I would only go there for a little bit. I look behind me. There was the shiny thing. We were able to go from the Kindergarten on it. It could take me back. Take me back to the climbing rock, the rock I split in half, even the sitting rock! I would love that._

 _I walk over to the shiny thing. I get on it. I think about going to the Kindergarten. I doesn't work. I'm still in this damn Temple. I try to get the shiny thing to work other ways. I kick it, still nothing._

 _After several failed attempts, it still doesn't work._

 _"Just work! I want to go there! At least one more time!" I yell to it. I guess Pearl must have heard me, because she comes out almost instantaneously._

 _"What is going on out here?" Pearl asks. Then, she gasps rather loudly. "What are you doing on the warp pad? Get off!"_

 _"I just want to go back. I miss home." I say. The pissed off look on Pearl's face lightens slightly._

 _"You still shouldn't be trying to use the warp pad! Has Rose said you could?" Pearl states._

 _"No, but why should I? She's not the boss of me!" I tell her._

 _"Since you are a Crystal Gem, yes she is." Pearl says. I don't say anything back. Pearl speaks up again._

 _"We'll go back to the Kindergarten after you get a little more situated." She says. She just goes back in her room. I go towards my room, leaving the warp pad._

 _Present…_

Pearl and I were in the main room of the Temple. We weren't really saying anything, we were just in the same room. I heard the Warp Pad go off. Pearl and I both turned towards it. Rose and Garnet were standing there. Their clothes we ripped, so they were definitely in a fight. They also had many battle scars.

"Rose! Are you okay?" Pearl said, worry in her voice.

"Yes, my Pearl. Garnet and I are just fine." Rose answers. The worry was erased from Pearl's face. She sighs from relief. Garnet adjusts her shades.

"Well, it seems you guys are on better terms." Garnet states. How did she know? Pearl and I didn't even talk to each other when they got here.

"That's wonderful!" Rose said. She eyed me slightly. After a few minutes Garnet went to her room, and after some persuading, Pearl went to hers. Rose bent down to my level.

"We should go to your room to settle this." She said. What could she be talking about? We weren't fighting or anything. Were we? I opened the door to my room. Rose and I walked inside the purple place.

"What are we doing?" I ask.

"We have to discuss some… changes." Rose said. She turned her smile into a frown as she said the last word. What changes could she mean? I've already had to change a little for Pearl.

"What changes? I think I've changed enough." I say. I don't want to change anymore. Why don't they just change?

"Well, two. I think we can settle this one right now actually!" Rose said, ecstatic.

"What's the first one?" I ask. Rose points to the diamond cut out of my shirt that shows my gem.

"That. You don't work for the Diamonds' anymore. You don't need a uniform." She says. Does that mean I can wear whatever I want? Yes!

"You mean, I can wear whatever I want?" I say. She said I'd be free. I never even though about this!

"Well of course! I said you'd be free. You really think I'd lie to you? You are a part of this team now Amethyst." Rose says, as calm as possible.

I focus on my outfit. It isn't much. I want to change it. Wearing all black with yellow diamonds on the knees and a diamond cut out is just boring. I change the shirt first. I have a purple tank top with a dark purple sweater over it. I can see my gem on my chest a little bit.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew how to do that." Rose said. She was surprised, and I could see a little bit surprised.

"I didn't either, I kinda just focused on it, like the door you know?" I say. Rose nods. Next I move on to the leggings. I only take the diamonds off. Then I just make the shoes ankle boots.

"I think… this is what I want." I say. I hesitate because I have final checks.

"Good, we have to talk about the… second thing." Rose said.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask. I have a feeling the second thing isn't as good as the first thing.

"Well, I don't know if I believe this all the way, but we have to talk about it anyway. I've talked to Pearl and Garnet and they say that you are a little… reckless or impulsive? Can you confirm this?" Rose said. I would be steaming, but I can't. Her voice is so soft, and so innocent. She isn't trying to be rude or malicious.

"What have they said I've done?" I ask. I pretty much yell it. I wish I could have softened my voice. Now she's going to think I'm bad and stuff!

"They've said you aren't the best at following orders." Rose said. Okay, I can get Pearl. What about Garnet? Wait a minute… what about Garnet? She's barely seen me!

"Yeah about that. How does Garnet know about any of this? She's only seen me for ten minutes at the most!" I yell. Now I'm just getting confused. I hate being confused. Not knowing anything is just so horrible! Rose opens her mouth to reply, but is interrupted. 

"I'll explain." I hear a voice said. Wait a minute, I know who that is. Garnet? Was she spying on us? Garnet walks towards us. How did she even get here?

"Garnet, you don't have to. It might be too early." Rose says. Garnet looks at her. Rose doesn't say much else.

"I've already seen this happening. It always happens. The one time it doesn't, crack." Garnet said. Crack? Does she mean a gem shattered?

"Amethyst, I haven't been _spying_ on you. It's not exactly that. I have a sort of, way to see the future. Future vison, if you will. I can see many outcomes of the future." Garnet says. It is silent for a moment as I process this. I finally come up with an answer.

"So, you can see me doing things?" I ask. Garnet nods.

"Yes, you can say that." She says. She walks out of the room. I will never understand her will I?

"Well, I think that's enough change for two weeks. Seeing someone with a way to see the future is crazy!" I say to Rose. She starts to laugh. I start to laugh with her.

 **A/N: School is such a schnozboz ba (my made up language, deal with it B) ) So, I decided to make a little chapter addressing some of the changes Amethyst has to face. Next chapter will address missions. I'm so excited to write fight scenes again! I have another fic now, it's called Separation. It's a Gravity Falls fic. This is another reason why this chapter was a little pushed back.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	4. Conflict

Overcooked Runt 4

 **A/N: You knew it was going to happen. Yes, it is the mission chapter Amethyst's first mission! I've missed my fighting scenes. I think this is going to be a longer one that usual. There's going to be a lot of flashbacks in this one, so if you don't like italics, you might want to just skim through this one. Well, see you at the end of the chapter. (I wrote this before I wrote the chapter, so I have no idea how long it's going to be)**

It had been a long few months. Doing this, doing that. So many things that they had wanted me to do. I still feel mixed signals coming from them constantly. Amethyst do this! Amethyst you've done great! Why are you doing that Amethyst? It is just so hard for me to understand.

They told me today was a special day. What could that mean? There's no way they would be taking me back to the Kindergarten anytime soon. I mean, they talk bad about it so much. I'm starting to believe it. Just thinking about all they've told me gives me some anguish.

 _6 Months ago…_

 _I was walking around my room. I noticed something a bit peculiar. There was a door! Just a door sitting there. There wasn't any sort of wall behind it. There was a star on it, but no coloured points. I tried opening it._

 _The door just pushed open._

 _'Hmmm, that's weird.' I think to myself. I walk into the doorway. It was some sort of room. There was a big table and some chairs. I walk in. Being alone in there was short lived, I could hear the door on the other side of the room opening. There were certain elements all over this room. Red and blue piles of gemstones, tanks of water, and airy décor._

 _I hid behind a pile of red gemstones. I don't think the gems wanted me here. I've been eavesdropping before, why would I stop now?_

 _The gems walk in. Rose walks in first, Pearl right by her side. Such a suck-up. Get your own life. Garnet walks in behind and closes the door._

 _"So what are we talking about?" Pearl asks. She crosses her fingers while sitting at the table._

 _"You know very well what we are talking about." Garnet answers. I can tell she has some look in her eye, even with the shades._

 _"We need to address this matter. The Kindergarten." Rose addresses. Pearl has an annoyed look on her face. Rose continues. "We have a Kindergarten gem on our team. We can't be talking about how much we… dislike the place. I can sense that she doesn't like it. Some internal pain."_

 _"Well, what are we supposed to do? That place is horrible! Doesn't she deserve to know where she came from?" Pearl retorts. Rose still keeps calm._

 _"My Pearl, we can talk about the Kindergarten. Just not as harsh words." Rose says. Pearl nods slowly. It seems she is getting a grip. Why do they have to talk about me so much? Why can't they just leave it alone?_

 _"Gems, we can't talk about this further." Garnet says, one of the only full sentences I've heard her say._

 _"What do you see Garnet?" Rose asks. Oh no! I must be found. Garnet notions towards the pile I was behind. Oh no…_

 _"Is she here?" Pearl says angrily. Her face scrunches up and her straight face becomes a frown. Garnet nods. "I can't believe this!"_

 _Garnet gives Rose a look. Rose stands up, bushes her chair, and walks out of the room._

 _"Come out Amethyst, we know you're here!" Pearl yells. Neither her nor Garnet move, I guess I'm going to have to do this myself. Here goes nothing._

 _"Why do you guys always have to talk about me and the Kindergarten?" I yell angrily. I jump right from the crouching position I was in. Pearl looks shocked at my outburst, while Garnet refused to even move. Probably that future vision of hers._

 _"What do you mean 'why'? You are a new member. We have to discuss a few things!" Pearl retorts. She points a finger at me. I look down at it, then back up to her._

 _"I've been here for nearly a month! What more do you need to know?" I yell back, my voice even louder than before. I point my finger at her. Garnet actually flinches this time. She walks over to Pearl and whispers something to her. She then proceeds to walk out of the room. Good riddance. She had nothing to add to this argument._

 _Pearl stays silent. She must have had nothing to say. I persist anyway._

 _"Are you going to say anything?" I ask. She shakes from her daze._

 _"Yes! We still need to know more about you!" She says. She swings her hand down._

 _"Why?" I yell back._

 _"You don't need to know that! You…you don't need to know anything!" She counters. I'll have to take a different approach._

 _"Why won't you let me go back home!" I blatantly scream. Pearl stops dead in her tracks. She doesn't say anything. The room goes silent. Did I say something wrong? Pearl manages to mutter._

 _"You can't go back there now." She mutters bitterly. With that, she walks out of the room. Leaving me alone._

 _5 Months Ago…_

 _It's been a month. Not much has happened since that whole fiasco with Pearl. I wonder if today's going to be any different._

 _I walk around my room again. I don't dare to go in that stupid room again. I hear the door to my room open. Rose comes in. Elegant, per usual._

 _"Amethyst, can you come with me?" Rose asks me. How can I say no? Her voice is just too nice. She is too nice._

 _"Yeah, sure." I say wearily. I don't even know what the point of going with her is. We walk into the main temple room._

 _"Amethyst, you might be wondering why I brought you out here…" Rose begins. Yeah, duh! You just said that I should come out with you! "We are going to train! You've been with us for two months now. It's time you get some proper training."_

 _I must have livened up, Rose had a smile on her face that said so._

 _"So, is it just going to be the two of us?" I ask. If Pearl was going, I could spar with her. Then beat her. She needs to see that she needs to stop chastising me!_

 _"No, Garnet and Pearl are coming. We all need training too you know." Rose says playfully. I chuckle. Rose goes to gather up Garnet and Pearl. Within a matter of minutes, Garnet comes out. I have a feeling it will be a while before Pearl comes out, maybe I can strike up some light conversation._

 _"Hey, Garnet." I say nervously. She sticks a hand up. I'm guessing that indicates a wave. Well, that didn't work. Why does she have to be so difficult and mysterious? What else do I say to her? I blew that opportunity. Actually she did._

 _A few minutes passed. Nothing but utter silence. I felt a little out of place. I looked over to Garnet. She looked like a statue. Not moving at all. Maybe she was looking through possible futures?_

 _"Rose, I can't!" I can hear Pearl yell. They must have been close to the door._

 _"Pearl, you must. We all have to go. We should all get stronger, in case there are any new threats." Rose says._

 _"Rose, I don't think I can train with her. I don't know how she is." Pearl says. I already know who she's talking about. Me._

 _"My Pearl, please understand. Nothing will go wrong. It will be absolutely fine. Think of it like… a bonding exercise." Rose pleads. She has that calm, soothing voice on again._

 _"Okay Rose, only for you." Pearl says. Okay, that just sounded wrong. It was like Rose was manipulating her, but not simultaneously. I don't know how to feel about it._

 _Once and for all, Rose and Pearl step out of Pearl's room. Pearl has a sword in hand. Rose also has one in her hand. It is a huge sword, and pink!_

 _"Okay everyone, are we ready to go?" Rose asks. Garnet nods and so do I._

 _"Yes, Rose." Pearl replies, the only one verbal of us._

 _We all climb upon the Warp Pad. We warp to some place in the sky. It's mostly white._

 _"Welcome to the Sky Arena Amethyst!" Rose says enthusiastically. This place is really cool! I look around, there is seriously a floating arena in the sky! It's crazy._

 _"So today we are here to train and spar." Rose instructs. She and Garnet sit down. "Amethyst and Pearl, I'm going to need you to spar."_

 _Yes! I can show her that she just can't push me around._

 _"What? Why?" Pearl asks. Rose looks at her._

 _"We need to see how you two work together and bounce off each other." Rose tells her, which pretty much tells me._

 _"Fine, this won't be long." Pearl says. She readies her sword. Doesn't she have a spear for a weapon? Whatever._

 _"You just wait." I say quietly. Pearl gets into a stance and glares at me. I glare at her. I summon my whip and swing it at her. She jumps up, and comes down at me with her sword. I move just barely. She cuts some of my hair. I kick her down. She jumps back up and swings at me._

 _I grab her sword with my whip and yank it out of her hand. The sword falls to the ground. I summon a second whip and swing it at her._

 _"You can't beat me." Pearl says. I smirk._

 _"We'll see about that. Now summon your spear so we can actually fight." I say. Pearl summons her spear. She shoots some sort of blasts out of it. I dodge but a few hit me. I fly back. Ow. I swing my whip at Pearl. She dodges and runs towards me. She swings her spear at me. It hits my head._

 _I rub my head and summon another whip. I throw it at her. She jumps, again, and dodges. Why can't I get her? I'm getting more and more frustrated._

 _"Just get hit already!" I yell. Pearl runs towards me and knocks me down with her spear. She puts her spear over my gem._

 _"You've been beaten." She says. She has a slight smirk. Oh, now she's going to get it. Pearl turns to Rose and smiles. I grab her leg._

 _"What are you doing?" Pearl says with a shocked look on her face. I throw her to the side._

 _"I'm doing what I should have done months ago!" I yell. I grab her again and swing her to the ground. Rose goes to get Pearl but Garnet stops her._

 _"Wait, this is a key moment that needs to happen." Garnet says softly. I grab Pearl again and throw her. She summons her spear and jumps up._

 _"You took me from my home!" I yell. I'm actually yelling it to everyone. I hit Pearl in the face with my fist._

 _"You always have to criticise me!" I yell again. I run to her. I spin into a ball and hit her._

 _"Just leave me alone!" I yell one last time. I'm about strike the final blow. I summon my whip. Neither Garnet not Rose weren't expecting this last part._

 _"Amethyst! Wait!" I can hear Rose yell. Garnet jumps up from her seat. It's too late. I grab Pearl with my whip and throw her on the ground as hard as I could. I start to sob. She just, I hate her for some reason. Yet no reason at all. Pearl retreats into her gem. I can already feel the shock of Garnet and Rose._

 _I run from Pearl's gem to the Warp Pad. I warp to the only place I want to go. Home. The Kindergarten. I sat there for days until the gems returned._

 _Present…_

Pearl eventually came back from her gem. She refused to talk to me. She's barely talked to me since, and has had a sour attitude each time she tolerated saying a word to the likes of me.

I'm never going to go back am I? They'll never let me there again! After those fiascos, I'm never going back.

I walk into the main room. I'm surprised to find all of the gems there. Why are they here? Pearl looks away, but Rose and Garnet look at me.

"Ummm… why are you all here?" I ask hesitantly.

"You've been here for a few months Amethyst, we decided it's time." Rose answers. Time for what? Why is she always so vague? "You can go on a mission with us!"

Yes! I have been waiting for that. They haven't said anything to me about it, but now it's real. I go over to hug Rose.

"We saw that there was a gem monster in a jungle somewhere. I decided it would be good for you. Are you ready?" Rose explains. Of course I'm ready! I nod my head quickly. Rose looks over to Pearl.

"Are you ready Pearl?" Rose asks her. Pearl scoffs and makes her way over to the Warp Pad. Garnet and Rose were already on it.

"What are you waiting for? Don't you want to come?" Rose says softly. She sticks her hand out. I grab it, and she lightly pulls me onto the warp pad. We warp away.

After the bright light goes away, I can see where we are. We are in a jungle, like Rose had said.

"Okay gems, so it should only be a mile this way. Right Garnet?" Rose asks. Garnet nods her head slightly. We all start walking towards the left. I start to hear some sort of, snarling? I also hear sizzling.

When we finally make it over to the monster, I can see what it is. It's like a giant snake! It is green and has a gem on its head.

"Okay, so all we have to do is poof it. Then, we will be able to peacefully send it in a bubble to the temple." Rose explains to me. Pearl and Garnet go in. Garnet summons red gauntlets while Pearl summons her white spear.

I summon my whip and follow behind Pearl and Garnet. Garnet hits the monster first. She punches it away from her. It slithers towards her. She jumps over it as it goes to Pearl. Pearl hits it with an energy blast coming from her spear.

I swing my whip and grab its neck. It pulls towards me. I throw it to the side. I swing my whip down as a sort of energy blast travels down it to the snake creature. It gets hit, but comes towards me anyway. It sticks it skinny tongue out. It's about to hit me until a pink shield goes in front of my face.

Rose is towering behind me. She has her shield in front of me. She throws it at the snake creature and cuts its tail off. The snake yelps in pain. It lunges towards Rose. She dodges. She lands on the ground gracefully.

This is just getting tedious. Is this how missions are going to be?

"Move out of the way." I say to Pearl as I run up to her. I run past her before she can retort. I summon my whip. I run up to a boulder and jump on it. I look at the snake and jump as high as I can. I turn towards the boulder and grab it with my whip.

With all my strength, I swing the boulder. It lands right on the snake's head, poofing it instantly. Garnet bubbles the gem.

"Is this how missions usually are? That was boring." I tell Rose. She smiles a little.

"This one was a little easier than usual." She explains. I sigh from relief. Good, because fighting giant snake monsters would have gotten old all too soon.

We all walk towards the warp pad. We step on it, and Rose warps us away.

 **A/N: Oh my schnozboz this took forever! Sorry! I really am! I just have math to work on every time it come home, I have to do an hour of piano, and I've had a science and English project going on. (Not to mention tons of fanfiction ideas going on through my head.)**

 **School is just… I like it, but why does it have to interfere with my schedule? Well, anyway… I hope this was worth the wait!**

 **As always, I hope you like my fic so far!**


	5. People

Overcooked Runt 5

 **A/N: Well, this chapter was going to be a little more lighthearted. I switched this one with the next one though. So, this one won't be sad, but still fluff and things like that. I think. Just saying I suck at fluffy. I'm good at sad, not fluff. I had to do some actual research in this one. Who knew? Oh well, on with the chapter!**

I knew there were lifeforms on this planet. Of course I did! The gems around me fought in a war as they've told me. I had never met any of the people though. Maybe I would. I don't know.

Pearl and Garnet said I should probably stay away from the people if we ever encounter them. Something about looks. What's wrong with the way I look? Would it scare them? I'm not menacing in the slightest.

 _Rose_ never told me I couldn't interact with the people of this world. Aren't I technically one of them? I came from this planet. Oh well, useless to just think about it anyway.

I can't stop though. I really want to, yet I can't make myself stop. I wonder, will I ever meet anyone? I want to, I truly do. I need someone to talk to about it.

I run through my options. There's Pearl, though I can already imagine what it would be like with her.

 _Amethyst's Scene…_

" _So, Pearl. Will I ever be able to meet anyone?" I ask Pearl, who is standing in the main room._

" _What do you mean anyone?" She says with a sharpness in her voice that could cut through a rock._

" _I mean, people. On this planet." I tell her, slightly quieter. She glares at me._

" _Why would you even think of that? Garnet and I have already told you. You CAN'T." She shouts bitterly._

" _Why not? How come you always get to tell me what to do?" I retort. Pearl doesn't say anything._

" _Amethyst, stop. You are getting too unstable." She says finally._

" _Unstable! UNSTABLE! I'll give you unstable!" I yell. Pearl summons her spear._

" _Amethyst!" She yells. She tries to hit me with her spear. Non fatally by the looks of it. Soon everything goes crazy. The room becomes darker, and there is no outside. We are in that conference room I found a while back. I have bruises all over me. Pearl has her spear right above my gem._

 _My gem has a crack. Pearl brings her spear up. I try to move. I can't. The spear comes down. I try to scream. Nothing._

I jolt out of my scene. I start to breath heavily. Pearl would never do that to me. Even if she wants to criticise me every chance she gets, she would not succumb to that. I still decide against going to ask her though, the scene can play out like that, just not as weird.

I move on to Garnet. Nothing happens. Just my question hangs in the air, unanswered.

Looks like it has to be Rose. Why didn't I think of this in the first place? She's so kind to me, and treats me like a real gem. She doesn't distance me from herself. She truly likes me.

I jump off the growing pile in my room. It isn't much of a jump. I go to the door and open it. I was in luck. Rose was standing right there. She was looking out onto the ocean, maybe even humming something.

I walk out into the room. Rose doesn't hear me.

"Rose?" I ask, trying to get her attention. She peeks behind and sees me.

"Hello Amethyst. Is there something you want to ask me?" Rose answers in that dang nice voice. I can't help but smile a little bit every time I hear it. I know she's going to listen to me every time she uses it.

"Yes, I just want to know. Will I ever meet actual people?" I blurt out.Rose looks at me surprised.

"Why do you ask that?" Rose questions. I can't help it. I just spill all my feelings to her. It's just something about her.

"Pearl and Garnet say I can't interact with them. Ever. They say since I'm purple the people will be scared. I don't know if they are right or wrong. I feel as if they are right. I just want to meet real people!" I explain. Rose listens intently to all of it.

"Amethyst, do you really believe them?" Rose asks. What could she mean? I just told her. I think about it. Why should I believe them?

"Um, no actually." I say.

"Anyway, you will soon." Rose continues.

"Really?" I ask. Since when? I thought there wasn't anyone around? Are there other gems as well?

"People or gems like us?" I ask. Rose stiffens slightly when I say gems. I blow it off. Maybe it was just something in the past.

"Just normal people on this planet." Rose says softly. "Maybe even today. The next place we have to go will be close to one of the civilizations of the kind here." I'm excited. I could meet people. Talk to them. Maybe they'll like me.

"We'll be going soon, a few hours at most. I suggest you get ready." Rose begins. I listen in for more. It's not like her to leave something like this. "We are going to go train in half an hour. I'm guessing you would like to go?"

"Yeah, why not? Maybe something exciting will happen on one of the next missions." I reply. Rose nods in agreement.

"Sorry it has been so uneventful. It's just been so long since…" Rose trails off. "Nothing. It's just not always exciting."

Something has to be up. Rose tensing up when I said something about other gems, saying something about the past. This is just weird.

It's like she's saying other gems might be bad. We've already cleared that gems aren't bad. Well one's from the Kindergarten. Is there another place?

I go to my room to wait the short time. I open the door and walk in. As it closes behind me, I lay upon the pile of stuff.

I put my arms behind my head and allow myself to relax. It will all be okay. I hope.

 _30 Minutes Later…_

Thirty minutes has already come and gone. I can't believe it was so short. I get up and walk out the door. Rose and Pearl were standing there. They didn't hear me.

 _'What a surprise.'_ I think to myself. I realise I say it out loud as well. Neither Pearl nor Rose turn around. What could they be talking about? I try to listen in.

"Are you sure that there are no more gems on this planet?" Pearl whispers. Rose looks at her.

"My Pearl, I highly doubt it. We made sure to search for all the shards and search the planet. They aren't coming back." Rose answers. She pulls Pearl into a light hug. "Pearl, you do not have to worry anymore. We are all here, and alive. Homeworld is not coming again. I'm glad you care so much, but you really don't have to."

"I know, it's just I'm worried. What if something happens to you? What if _she_ comes back?" Pearl rants. Rose stops her with just a caring look.

"I can't be sure if Ci-she will ever come back. She's long gone, and so should your worries." Rose says with a smile. "Now, once we get Garnet and Amethyst we can spar and train. It will be wonderful."

Rose turns away. I walk a little closer. I manage to barely hear Pearl whisper something again.

"You're wonderful." Pearl whispers very quietly with a blush. Is there something going on between those two? I think it might be more one sided. I move back towards the door so they wouldn't think I was eavesdropping.

"We leavin' soon?" I ask, acting like I just casually walked in.

"Hello Amethyst." Pearl says. She actually looks happy to say it. Maybe she's in a good mood.

"Hey." I say walking past her. Rose answers my question.

"Soon we will leave, Garnet just needs to-" Rose begins but is cut off.

"I'm ready." Garnet says, showing no emotion. No surprise.

"Good. Before we go on the mission, we need to go train." Rose states. We all nod. I notice Pearl's is a little too enthusiastic. Probably the good mood.

We all climb upon the warp pad and warp away. We are back at the Sky Arena. As a part of mutual agreement, I am not sparring with Pearl.

Today I'm sparring with Rose actually. She has her huge sword with her.

"Now, I won't use the sword." Rose says. She puts the sword on the side.

"Okay." I reply. We go on opposite ends of the arena. We get ready and…

"GO!" Garnet yells. I have a feeling she was holding back on volume.

Rose and I go at each other, or more me going at Rose. I pull y whip from my purple gem and jump up, bringing the whip down on her. Rose summons her shield on her arm, blocking my attack.

I jump back. I summon another whip and swing them both at her. This time she dodges. I swing again and another shield appears on her other arm.

She throws her shield at me. I jump up but it hits my foot. I fall down not-so-gracefully and throw my whip. I accidentally aim it too high though so it goes towards her gem.

She moves to the side and grabs my whip. What is she planning on doing? I have to admit, it will probably be brilliant. She throws the whip back at me. I look at it and move.

Once I look back at Rose, she's gone. I barely hear something on my side. I look and see Rose. She kicks me down and has her shield over me.

"And done!" Garnet says. Rose looks at her then looks at me. Rose puts her hand out to help me up. I grab her hand and pull myself up. I stand up next to Rose.

"Good job Rose! Maybe, you could teach me some of those techniques?" Pearl asks. I wish I could find out what was happening with her and Rose.

"Of course Pearl, it might be useful." Rose tells her. Pearl has a big grin on her face. Rose and I go to the seats on the side. It's Pearl and Garnet's turn.

Pearl and Garnet go to the opposite sides of the arena. Rose looks at me. Wait, should I be saying go? Rose still looks so I'm going to do it.

"GO!" I yell. Pearl hesitates, I guess she thought Rose was going to yell it. She still goes at Garnet. They clash.

 _An Hour Later…_

We are finally back at the Temple. It didn't take too long for Garnet to defeat Pearl. Pearl took it well. I didn't really expect that. Now, I'm so excited. People. People!

The mission is coming! Just a few more minutes. Rose is getting everyone together. Pearl and I are in the main Temple room. Garnet, again, is last.

She eventually makes it out of her room and we go onto the warp pad. The bright light goes in front of my face. When it goes away, we are in a… sandy place? A desert so I'm told. Rose says we have to walk a few miles and then we'll be where we have to go.

We walk, and walk, and walk! This is so boring! I start to see something in the horizon. Just a little something. Is that a person? It is!

There is someone standing there, and a few of his friends. There is also some animal with them. There is a large hump on its back and it towers over the people. The people are leading it with some rope.

"Now, gems. We can't talk too much to them, we don't want to influence their culture too much." Rose states. Well, I knew I wouldn't be able to do that much.

We go over by the people. We walk casually by. I can feel their stares on me though. They have no idea who we are, or why we look like this. I kind of feel bad, are they scared?

I can't take it. They are so confused I can tell. Out of everyone here, I'm most like them. Pearl's a bit too skinny, Garnet and Rose are too tall, and I'm most fit to talk to them. That's exactly what I'm going to do.

I slow down my pace so they don't get suspicious. Since they are in front of me, I go towards the people. I get closer and closer. They are just a few feet away.

They turn to me. I stop in my tracks. They are so… scared. I look at them and put a small smile on my face. The people back up. I try to go towards them. They back up more.

I just stop. They don't want to talk to me. I knew this was too good to be true. The people turn and go away, and they actually start to run. Were they that scared?

I look at my hands. I'm purple. I'm just purple! If I was something else, they would like me better. I sigh. The just don't want to look at me.

I turn back to where the gems were going. I'm surprised. I see Rose. She has an empathetic look on her face. With a slight amount of pain on her face.

I walk solemnly towards her. She hugs me and grabs my hand as we walk towards the gems. After a minute or two I let go of Rose's hand.

I look back to where the people were. I frown more and look back ahead. Rose is right beside me but goes ahead as I lag behind.

 **A/N: Man, I was going to have this done so early… then things happened. That's too bad. So if you couldn't tell what place the gems were, it was Ancient Egypt. I didn't know which else to do. I didn't go too into detail because of two reasons. 1. My research didn't go too well, and 2. I didn't want to accidentally offend. Well anyway, here's this chapter.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	6. Pranks and Bonds Pt 1

Overcooked Runt 6

 **A/N: I think it's time for a more lighthearted chapter. I doubt this will be very feelsy. I hope. I guess we'll have to see.**

It had been a few weeks since my first mission. They only let me go on one more since then. It was so boring! They treat me like a child. Like a child, I must find something to do.

I had been spending my fair amount of time in my room. There wasn't much else to do anyway. Had already gone exploring the Temple as much as I could. Nothing new really.

I made a pile of stuff. It was taller than me, so it was something to climb. I had nothing better to do, so I climbed upon the pile. There was a puddle right next to it, so I decided to jump in it.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw I wasn't in my room. I was in a room filled with water. I went out of the puddle and walked around. It was very serene. Peaceful, nice, boring. There was nothing in here! Just neat and orderly. Could this be _Pearl's_ room?

It was surprising I could even walk on the water. I may not know a lot, but I know that I sink in water.

' _What is going on?'_ Is all I could think. I bent down and felt the water with my hands. It was definitely real water. This was just weird. I walked more on the giant water tower.

I could hear the temple door start to open. I had an idea. I jumped as high as I could and went through the water floor. I was back in my purple room.

That was a close one. Though, it gave me an idea. I could totally mess with Pearl this way!

Soon, every day I was going through to her room. With every mission I'd make my pile higher. This gave me plenty to put in her room.

One mission we went to some plains. There were so many things on the ground. I start to reminisce.

 _Two Weeks Ago…_

 _The gems and I had just warped to another mission. These things haven't become common just yet for me. They're still awfully boring. This time we aren't even supposed to fight any gem monsters!_

 _We were in a grass area, the tall grass reached higher than my knees. I tried to make my way through it, so I was lagging behind the others._

" _Hey, wait up!" I yelled. Only Rose really slowed down. She is nice that way. I try to speed up my pace, but I trip over something. Once I recover from the fall, I look to see what it is. It was some sort of wheel. Hmm. That's weird._

 _I pick it up. I have no idea what it is. All I know is that I want it. I look at it closer. I could easily add this to my pile! It would be a good thing to add, it would make my pile taller. Too bad not everyone agreed._

 _I ran back up to Rose._

" _What have you found, Amethyst?" She asks. I look at the object I'm holding and look back up at her._

" _I don't know. I just found it, I thought it would be good for my room." I explain._

" _Okay, it was probably made from the people on this planet!" Rose says excitedly. Oh yeah, the people. My last encounter with humans was not the best in any sense of the word._

 _Rose and I eventually catch up to the gems. They were actually walking back to us._

" _We checked on the base. There was nothing there." Pearl states._

" _Nothing in any possible futures." Garnet says, still stoic. She has emotions, doesn't she?_

" _That's great news! Well, I guess we should go back to the warp pad." Rose says. Pearl, Garnet, and yours truly nod._

" _Anyway, Amethyst. What are you holding?" Pearl asks._

" _Something I found." I say proudly. She laughs nervously a little bit._

" _Ooh well let's put it down now, we don't need it in the Temple." Pearl says._

" _But I want it." I tell her. She has a questioning look plastered on her pale white face._

" _Why? It's just junk!" Pearl questions._

" _It's my junk I guess. I'm going to put it in my pile." I say._

" _You have a PILE?" Pearl asks loudly. I couldn't help but laugh. Her question didn't get answered._

 _Present…_

I stopped by the puddle once again. This would be great. I gathered a lot of mud from our trip in a swamp. I knew what would happen when I threw it down there. All her water would become mud water! It would take her forever to clean out! That would be so funny!

I climb up on my pile, my mud being held. Once I make it to the top of the pile I look down. I make sure to make my aim correct. Once I double checked my aim, I chucked the mud as hard as I could into the puddle.

After a minute, I jumped in. I needed to make sure it worked. I was now on Pearls side of the room. Her water was becoming dark, since I threw the mud on the main pillar.

' _Ha! She is going to freak when she sees this!'_ I think to myself. To be honest, I don't have many ill intentions. It's just a little joke. A prank as they say. I start to hear the Temple door open.

I start swimming to one of the farther pillars. Pearl finally looks at her muddy room.

"AAH! What is this?" She shouts. I snicker. It seems I was right.

"My water! It's covered in this awful… awful… mud! It is disgusting!" Pearl continues. I feel something coming on. She is going to find me! Or worse, go on a tantrum rant.

"I can't believe this! My room! Who did this? Wait, Amethyst! Why would she do this? How could she do this? This is so disgusting and horrible! The water is so thick! Why oh why? This will take me WEEKS to clean up!" Pearl goes off. I can't control my laughter. I dunk back into my room before Pearl can hear. I can't wait until next time.

I wonder if Pearl went to tell Rose or something. I don't know. I don't actually care too much either. I just have to wait a few days, I will build up my pile high enough, and get other things to fill her room with. I think I might have a nice idea. I rub my hands together with a mischievous grin to match.

 _2 Days Later…_

Pearl had actually managed to get the main pillar of her water clean. So, that was good for my plan. On the mission after I made Pearl's room muddy, I was able to get a lot of things. Things with colour. Things I could make dye from.

It took forever, but I was actually able to make some dye out of them. They were just some yellow flowers. I put it into a bottle. I had to wait until the right time. Then I could strike. It was the middle of the night, and I could hear thunder outside. It wasn't very loud, so the rain was far away I guess.

Everyone went into their rooms, except for Pearl and Rose who went on a mission. I climbed the top of my pile and stood on top of it. I looked down. I took the bottle at hand and took the cork off. I turned the bottle down and then threw it into the puddle.

I jumped into the puddle as well. I spread my arms out so it might make a big splash. When I came into Pearl's room, I heard a yell.

"There you are! Just as I suspected!" I heard Pearl yell. She was standing close to me. Crap.

"I'm not doing anything." I lie. Maybe I can lie my way out of this one.

"Don't lie to me! You're the one who put the mud in my room! Which, f you didn't notice, is still here! What were you planning on doing this time? Dyeing it yellow?" Pearl questions, I cross my arms.

"Maybe I am, what are you going to do about it?" I taunt. Pearl picks me up by the arm.

"What I'm going to do about it is stop it before it begins! Where is the bottle?" She asks. I open my hands up.

"Gone. This joke has already gone through! Ha ha ha!" I yell, laughing. Pearl looks down and sees all the water in her room turning yellow.

"Amethyst!" She snarls. I laugh harder.

"So, do you like how I *snort* redecorated?" I ask, laughing even more. Pearl glares at me.

"This will take forever to get out! My room! I don't like the colour yellow! Couldn't you have at least made it blue or pink?" Pearl says, going frantic. She starts running around her room in a daze. Her hands are on her head.

"Why are you even doing this?" Pearl asks. That's easy.

"It's so funny!" I say. Couldn't she see? It was all in good fun.

"It is not funny!" Pearl states. Maybe she'll like it after this.

"I bet Rose finds it at least a little funny." I say.

"Oh please! This isn't funny! You just made a mess!" Pearl shouts.

"Well maybe I'll go get her!" I yell playfully. Pearl pulls my shirt.

"Oh no no no no no! Absolutely not! We have to clean this up!" Pearl yells.

"Well, have fun with that." I say, turning to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going? You have to help me! You caused this!" Pearl says. She actually starts to smile.

"I know you're liking this!" I yell.

"What? N-no… no I'm not!" Pearl stutters. I chuckle.

"Yeah right." I say sarcastically. Pearl takes some sponges out of her gem. I didn't know she could store stuff in there!

"Now, let's get cleaning!" Pearl exclaims. She gets on the water ground and uses the sponge to soak the water up. It actually soaks up the dye.

"That's not how sponges work!" I tell her.

"Well these are my sponges! Now will you help?" Pearl asks.

"Fine, give me the sponge." I order. She gives me the other sponge. I jump to the ground. Pearl pulls out a bucket from her gem and drains the sponge. She goes back to taking the dye out of the water. I start doing it too. I'm going to do it way faster than her.

I pick up my pace. Pearl notices and starts to go faster as well.

"You think you're going to beat me? I can go way faster than you!" I tell her.

"Oh really? I can clean way better than you!" She scoffs. I start taking the dye out again. She shoots right back to doing it as well.

"You better give up now!" She yells. I laugh.

"No way! Not until I beat you!" I say. Now it's her turn to laugh.

"I'm not even going as fast as I can!" Pearl explains. She takes another sponge from her gem. She starts cleaning with both of them.

"No fair!" I shout.

"Fine, take this." She sighs, pulling out another sponge and handing it to me.

"Good." I say. Soon I start using two hands. I can't tell who's winning anymore. Water is going everywhere. Pearl and I keep switching pillars. Soon enough we were both soaked and the room was clean.

"I guess we can call a tie. I don't think we can tell who won now." Pearl says as we look out on her room from the main pillar.

"You're only saying that because you know I won." I taunt.

"As if!" Pearl says. I chuckle.

"Okay P." I say. Pearl looks at me in surprise. Is it because of the nickname? I can hear something behind us. We both turn to see Rose coming in Pearl's room in some way.

"Oh, was I interrupting?" She asks. We both look at her, not knowing what to say.

 **A/N: Ha! Cliffhanger! I'll finish the next chapter as soon as I can. I just though that some bonding between Pearl and Amethyst was in order. They obviously liked each other during Story for Steven and We Need to Talk, so I needed to get this out.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	7. Pranks and Bonds Pt 2

Overcooked Runt 7

 **A/N: This one isn't as lighthearted. Just some nice bonding time.**

"Oh, was I interrupting?"

What the hell am I supposed to say to that? I think of the fastest thing I can.

"No!" I yell quickly. Pearl blushes.

"I have a feeling you guys were doing something. If not, I still have something to tell Pearl. It's good that you're here, it involves you." Rose says.

"What is it, Rose?" Pearl asks.

"Well, I think you guys really need to know each other, my Pearl. So, I'm sending you on a mission together!" Rose tells Pearl, and by extension me. This might actually be a good chance. Pearl and I can become friends.

"Really?" Pearl questions. She actually looks excited like I am.

"Yes, come you two." Rose says. She starts to walk out of Pearl's room. We follow her into some pink cloud place. I'm going to take a wild guess here and say this is her room. She opens the temple door and walks out.

We are now standing in the main room.

"So, are you going to tell us the mission or?" I ask. Pearl elbows me.

"Amethyst!" She whispers. I grumble something, but stay quiet.

"Yes, what you guys will be doing is going to the Battlefield." Rose tells us. I have been told about it before, so I think I can get a clear picture.

"Why are we going there, Rose?" Pearl asks.

"Good question." Rose replies, making Pearl blush. "You have to look for gem shards. Garnet thinks there might be a few." Gem shards. _Gem shards?_ Gems died there? What kind of place am I going to? Why am I so interested? And why do I like it?

Pearl stiffens up. "Yes of course. Whatever you say."

"Pearl, can you go into your room for a minute? I think you'll need a sword." Rose says. Pearl nods, then goes in her room.

"So, why do I have to go with Pearl? You could have, or even Garnet could have gone with her." I ask. I know she already said, but I just can't believe that statement just yet.

"I need you two to get along. You guys could really like each other, you both just need to let yourselves see that. That's why this mission will help you. You'd have to work together." Rose explains. I nod out of understanding. "And also, I think you'll both help each other."

I get it. Though that part about us helping each other? What is that supposed to mean? It's just a simple pick up job. Pearl finally comes out of her room. Both Pearl and I go on the warp pad.

"Now remember, bubble and send the shards to the Temple." Rose instructs.

"Will do, Rose." Pearl answers.

"See ya." I say as we warp off. Once the light goes away we are in a semi-grassy area with some floating islands. It was nearly night in this place. I have a feeling we are very far away from the Temple.

"Well Amethyst, let's start looking." Pearl says.

"Okay P." I reply, using her new nickname. Pearl grins, happy with the nickname I guess. I look down onto the dirt and do the only thing I can think of. I go to the ground and start moving my hands around. I guess it can be digging. I start moving my hands faster, to uncover more dirt.

"Amethyst what are you doing?" Pearl asks. She should know what I'm doing!

"I'm doing what I'm supposed to. Duh." I reply.

"No, you're just moving your hands around in such a silly manner. It has nothing to do with the mission at hand." Pearl explains.

"What do you mean 'it has nothing to do with the mission at hand'?" I say, mocking her. "I am _looking_ for gem shards. Isn't that what we're doin'?"

"Yes, but there is no need for that." Pearl says. She turns back around. I go back to my hand moving. I see something shiny, and uncover it more.

"Hey Pearl, I found something!" I shout. Pearl darts to me.

"Good Amethyst. Now bubble it and send it to the Temple." Pearl instructs. I put my hands around the shard and think bubble. Nothing is there. Why won't it work?

 _'C'mon damn thing. Bubble!'_ I think to myself.

"Ugh!" I moan. Pearl looks around again.

"What is it, Amethyst?" She asks. Her voice actually sounded, genuine.

"I can't bubble this." I admit hesitantly, showing her the gem shard.

"I thought you knew about bubbling?" Pearl ponders. She puts her hand to her chin. She is probably thinking about what Rose said earlier. 'Bubble and send the shards to the Temple.' Wait, that's it!

She knew I couldn't bubble! That's another one of the reasons she sent me on this mission! That's what she meant by 'Also, I think you guys will help each other.' I think that's what she said, but still! Same point.

"I suppose I'll have to teach you how to bubble." Pearl states. Oh joy. I hope she's at least a good teacher.

"Here, let me have the gem shard." She tells me. I toss it to her, much to her dismay. I guess she wanted a clean handing. "Now put both of your hands around it."

She demonstrates by putting her hands around hers. "Now think about bubbling it. I can't explain more than that. I just think about it and…" A blue bubble appears. "There! Now move your hand like this." The bubble disappears, probably to the Temple.

"I think I get it." I say. Just have to do a few things with my hand. Nothing major. Pearland I go back to our positions. I just look at a different place.

Even if I found so many more gem shards, this mission was still boring. I needed something to cure the boredom and liven things up. As I kept digging I hit a rock.

 _'I wonder what I can do with this.'_ I think. I pick the rock up, even though it is more the size of a pebble. I scan it. It can't be too sharp, or I might actually hurt Pearl. It looks good all around.

I toss it around in my hand just to make sure. It has passed the test. I look over to Pearl, who is still examining the ground. I throw the rock at her.

"Ow! Amethyst!" She yells in reaction. I couldn't hold back any of my laughter, it was just too funny!

"Ha ha!" I laugh. Pearl looks confused.

"What's so funny? You just threw a rock at me!" Pearl fusses.

"It is just hilarious!" I yell.

"Ooh! Well… well!" Pearl stammers.

"Well what? Are you actually going to throw one at me?" I ask. Pearls fists tighten.

"I will if I have to! Now we have to get back to work!" Pearl orders. I roll my eyes.

"Is that all you care about?" I ask harshly. Pearl stops.

"What do you mean?" Pearl questions.

"I mean, every time Rose wants you to do something. You do everything she says! You never have any fun, and you just want to nag other people for it! Do something for once!" I shout.

"You have no idea what Rose's and I's relationship is like! Why do you have to make all these assumptions?" Pearl asks as she yells louder.

"They aren't assumptions if they are true! Tell me, have you ever disobeyed an order?" I inquire.

"Well uh-uh." Pearl stutters.

"Tell me!" I demand. I need to know. I want to know. I'm not doing this to be mean. She needs to separate from Rose.

"No!" Pearl yells. Tears gather up in her eyes. I decide to lower my voice.

"I'm sorry, but seriously Pearl. It's just, these last few years, I don't feel like you act like your own gem. I might be new, but I can see straight through you." I say calmly. Pearl sniffles.

"You just don't get it do you?" Pearl asks coldly, looking away from me.

"What am I supposed to get?" I question.

"I'm not supposed to even be talking to you right now." Pearl says quietly, voice breaking.

"What do you mean? Of course you can talk to me!" I say.

"No, I really can't." Pearl says. She starts to walk to the big floating island. What could she mean?

"Why not?" I ask.

"I'm a Pearl. I'm not supposed to be thinking like this." Pearl states. I'm shocked. What does being a Pearl even mean?

"What do you mean you're a Pearl?" I ask.

"You just don't know anything." Pearl replies. "I'm just a servant. I'm even below that. 'm not supposed to be fighting. I'm not supposed to be talking, I'm just supposed to stand around." Pearl gets to the biggest island. She sits and curls her knees up to her chest.

I sit next to her.

"There have been two times I've been to this place." Pearl points out. She moves her hand along the grass. "Rose and I were here, many years ago."

She makes a projection of Rose.

"My Pearl, you must fight with us." The Rose projection mouths. Pearl talks for it.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I cannot." Pearl says, I realise she is mimicking this scene.

"Yes, you can." Rose states, just as calmly.

"I'm a Pearl, Rose. I only stand around. I do not fight. I'm just ordinary." Pearl tells the projection.

"You are extraordinary. Don't forget that. I will teach you how to fight. We don't conform to Homeworld's standards anymore." Rose asserts. Pearl blushes.

"Thank you." Pearl whispers. She comes close to the projection and then it abruptly ends.

"She's always told me I was never just a Pearl." Pearl starts. "I believe her. On the outside. I just always have a nagging feeling inside that I'm just standing around."

"The reason I do everything for Rose is because of two things. For one she made me have a purpose. In more ways than one. Secondly, I was assigned to her a long time ago." Pearl starts to explain her backstory.

 _Thousands of Years Ago…_

 _Pearl had just formed. She was shoved into a line where there were other Pearls. She never even got to say a word. She stood there, waiting to be assigned to her new master._

 _She would carry stuff for them. Always be there for them. If she was lucky, even get to organize events. The master would either be nice or cruel, but she wasn't to say anything out of line either way._

 _A green gem was walking by all the Pearls, assigning them to each gem. The green gem had finally made it to her._

 _"Let's see. Pearl 7524. Ah, there you are." The green gem said, looking at their clipboard. "Wow, I didn't know Pearls went this high. You will be assigned to Pink Diamond."_

 _"If you screw anything up. You WILL be sent to the Refinery. Your gem will be shattered. You will not live again." The green gem said. "Do you understand?" Pearl nodded._

 _"Good." The green gem said with a wicked grin. Two orange gems came and pushed Pearl into a pod. This is where she would be taken to Pink Diamond. Once she had gotten out of the pod, the two orange gems were right behind._

 _One followed behind her while the other led her to the throne room. Sitting there was Pink Diamond in all her glory._

 _'I cannot mess up.' Pearl thought. The orange gems left her with Pink Diamond._

 _"Ah, my Pearl has come." Pink Diamond said. She came off her throne then closed the doors._

 _"Good, I can talk normally now. Hello My Pearl." Pink Diamond said. Pearl didn't say anything. She wasn't supposed to._

 _"You can speak." Pink Diamond said._

 _"Hello." Pearl squeaked._

 _"I absolutely dislike this whole servant thing. Yet, I am still Pink Diamond. Pearl, you don't have to be so afraid and silent." Pink Diamond said._

 _"Really?" Pearl asked in disbelief._

 _"Yes. They were right. You are special, My Pearl." Rose said. Pearl blushed._

 _Present…_

"Deep." I say, still shocked.

"I shouldn't have to put my problems on you." Pearl tells me. "I just wish I was another gem sometimes."

Pearl turns to me. I sigh, and hug her. I think about all the horrible things said about the Kindergarten.

 _'I wish I was too.'_

 **A/N: This was much more feelsy than what I originally had planned. Oh well. This needed to be covered sooner or later.**

 **In case you didn't catch it, Amethyst has been part of the CG for a few years now. I'm going to say about a decade. To gems that's like a few months, maybe even a year. So that's where the new comes into play.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	8. Learning Pt1

Overcooked Runt 8

 **A/N: When I started this, (so when I wrote this) I had no idea what I was going to make this chapter about. I guess I have to wing it.**

So, Pearl was a servant. I find that so hard to believe yet it made so much sense. This got me intrigued though. I mean, what was Homeworld like? But I have a bigger question; do the gems trust me?

They never implied that they didn't, but based on Pearl's outburst, I just want to be sure. Maybe I can get that information from when I ask about Homeworld. If they don't tell me everything, then I know for sure that they don't trust me. I've been here for 10 years and they wouldn't trust me.

Pearl had been quiet these past few days since she told me. I guess she was embarrassed. I feel bad for her. There is some tugging sensation inside me that tells me that I shouldn't feel any form of empathy, but I let that go.

I don't know when the right time to ask Rose is. She would tell me, wouldn't she?

Oh, my mind is like a bullet, speeding in so many different directions right now. That's only because I have 3 topics going on in there. Do the gems trust me? What's with Pearl and what is Homeworld like?

The first one was more like a subconscious thing, but it was still there. I had to keep that question hidden though. There was no reason for anyone to see my real emotions. They would just baby me. I don't need to be babied.

I don't know how I'll ask Rose though, I can't sound too desperate. Yet, I _am_ desperate for answers.

 _'Oh what will I do? I'm going crazy just thinking about this!'_ I think to myself. I lay on my pile in my room, still trying to figure this out. I can't blatantly ask her if she trusts me enough to tell me about Homeworld.

Being on this team has never stopped being a battle for me. One side saying I should go back to the Kindergarten. Those gems don't want me. They just pretend like they do. The other says that I should stay, the gems actually like me. It was never a lie. I had a feeling the former was winning.

I try not to think those thoughts, but every time I try, they always come back. In full force too.

 _'Those gems don't want me.'_ I can hear myself say in my mind. It plays over and over again, and I can't make it stop. I try to ignore it, but it won't work. I can't even tell Rose about this. Who knows what could happen? What if she realises that taking me in was a big mistake?

I've hurt Pearl in too many different ways. Who knows how Garnet feels about me? I don't know about Rose. She has that nice, outer shell. But do I know her really?

I scoff to myself. _'What am I thinking? I'm being a total nerd that's what. Everything is fine. Surely!'_

I get up, laying here is useless. I start making my way over to the door. I'm about to open it, but something stops me.

 _'Maybe I should do this later…'_ I try to convince myself. _'No! I have to ask her now!'_

I hesitantly open the door. Rose isn't actually standing there this time. I wonder where she could be. Probably on a mission. Just my luck. Well until I see her, I'll just sit out here.

 _'How would she answer my question?'_ I ask myself. I can imagine different scenarios.

` _Scenario 1…_

 _"Rose, what is Homeworld like?" I ask Rose. She laughs. It wasn't the best laugh._

 _"Oh Amethyst, you're too young for that." Rose answers me. "You couldn't possibly understand everything. You aren't ready."_

 _"But Rose!" I argue._

 _"Sorry, but you can't know yet." Rose tells me. I sigh._

 _Scenario 2_

 _"Rose, what is Homeworld like?" I ask Rose. She laughs, it was a laugh so cold._

 _"As if you could know. We will never tell you. You aren't trustworthy enough." She answers, not even turning around._

 _"Wha-wha what do you mean?" I stutter._

 _"Exactly what I said. I know what happened between you and Pearl last mission. You took that top secret information out of her." Rose says._

 _"What?" I ask._

 _"You blackmailed her. Kept pestering her until she finally gave in. We can't trust you." Rose states._

 _"But-" I say._

 _"No buts! Just go!" She yells._

 _Present…_

I'll have to say the former is more probable. Who knows, maybe they really don't trust me.

I wish Rose would come sooner. I need her to come. I can't bear to wait so long. I can just feel the question being asked over and over again. Who knows how long it will take her to get back?

 _Day 1…_

I have waited a day for her. She must've been on a mission. Where could she be? Garnet and Pearl have gone in and out a few times, but I'm not asking either of them. I think Pearl needs a break and I have no idea what Garnet would say.

I was laying upside down on the edge of the Temple. It was just plain boring. I had barely moved ever since a few hours ago. I just watched some of the birds. Some of the waves moving back and forth too.

Every so often I summoned my whip and just moved it around. Why did waiting have to be so boring?

 _Day 3…_

Rose was _still_ not back! How long could this simple mission probably take? I've moved around. It still wasn't enough entertainment. Garnet came in once or twice. She didn't ask about what I was doing though. She had just gone in, and gone out. I didn't even turn around to see what she was doing.

I knew it was her because Pearl wouldn't have been so silent. She barely made any sounds. Typical her. I have had converstations with her, but they have been very few. She talks to Pearl and Rose more often.

That was _another_ thing I didn't like! Even though Pearl and I are cool, no one talks to me that much. I understand Rose's case. She's busy, she's the leader. She talks to me the most. Garnet and Pearl are just too good for me I guess. I can barely ever talk to them. Why won't they just come and talk to me?

"I hope Rose comes back soon." I say to myself.

 _Day 7…_

It has been a week. I am now just pissed. Where could Rose be? I am absolutely tired of waiting for her! Her solo missions have never been this long. But I guess it wasn't a solo mission anymore was it.

Pearl head out to go help Rose about 2 days ago. Garnet headed out yesterday. She said I should stay here.

I'm guessing it had something to do with her Future Vision. But screw her Future Vision! I'm going to wait a few more hours. If she doesn't come back, I'm going to find her.

What if this was some trust exercise? They want to see if I can follow orders. Sneaky, but I don't care.

They could be in danger. I will do anything to protect my team, even if I don't like them as much as I should. I just don't know what to think anymore.

I made sure that nothing was wrong and then I went on the warp pad. Oh wait, I don't know where they went! I wonder if this thing had a history.

I thought about the last place it warped to. Literally that.

 _'C'mon! Take me to where the gems went!'_ A light started to come alive. _'Take me!'_

Soon I was warped into a dirt covered place. The dirt was bare, and there were trees around it. There was a giant thing on the ground. A ship maybe?

"Rose?" I ask to the air. I don't hear anything in return. I step off the warp pad to try to find the gems on foot.

"Are you guys there?" I ask. I look around more, trying to find any sign of the gems.

"If I failed your little trust exercise I don't care!" I yell. This was just eerie. Surely Rose would have come out by now. Thinking about it, this whole place was creepy. The only thing I could hear were my footsteps and the faint echoes of my calls. There isn't even a breeze flowing.

I walk around, anda bad feeling forms in my gut. What if they were all in their gems? That would be very bad. I walk more and see a shimmering light. I run towards it. I see a white gem.

"Pearl!" I yell. I look around more and see more gems.

"Rose!" I shout, picking up the pink gem.

"Now to find Garnet's gem… gems." I tell myself. I always found it weird that she had two gems. I see two gems right by each other. One was red, and one was blue. That was weird.

The red one started to reform. The light went around it and a short red gem came out.

"Sapphire!" She yells. I jump back.

"Are you um okay?" I ask her. She turns her head and looks at me.

"Uh-oh." She mutters. The blue gem starts to reform.

"Ah!" She yells.

"What is with everyone and the yelling?" I ask. The blue gem and the red gem share worried glances.

"We need to get back to the Temple." The blue one says. She grabs my and the red gems hand and runs to the warp pad. I could have sworn I had gotten some whiplash because she is fast!

We go on the warp pad and warp back to the Temple.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on here?" I ask irritatingly.

"Well uh, Sapphire, take over!" The red gem says.

"Well what do I say?" Sapphire asks the red gem.

"You know what's going to happen." The red gem says. Sapphire nods.

"Of course." She replies.

"So, I suppose you don't know who we are. Now, before you pull out your whip in a few seconds, let us explain ourselves." She says calmly. How did she know I was going to pull my whip on them?

"Just spit it out." I demand. Sapphire whispers something to the red gem.

"Well, I'm Sapphire, and this is Ruby." Sapphire tells me. I give her a look that tells her to go on.

"You have seen us before… in a way." She continues. This is jyst getting annoying, I don't have time for this!

"What way?" I ask, with the annoyance shown in my voice.

"You've seen Garnet, so you've seen us." She answers vaguely. I think about it. What could that even mean? They aren't her. Wait, I'm seeing it now! Ruby's hair! Sapphire's face! They _are_ Garnet!

"Wait, what? Does that mean Garnet's a… fusion?" I ask. They both nod.

"But how? You can't be fused for that long!" I shout, my hands moving erratically. I think about it more. "Wait a minute…"

"Who are you guys really?" I ask. They look at me with confused faces.

"We just told you." Ruby answers. I cross my arms.

"Do I look like an idiot to you? No gem can stay fused for _that_ long!" I yell. Ruby was about to say something, but Sapphire stopped her.

"We can't get into this argument right now." Sapphire tells Ruby quietly. "We will just prove it to you."

"Okay, try me." I say. Ruby and Sapphire start to dance. It's not anything formal though, just swinging each other around. A bright light goes around them and Garnet is standing in front of me.

"Okay fine, you win." I hesitantly state, trying to hold back my amazement that Garnet was a fusion. Does that mean they trust me? I just need Rose right now. Right as I think that, Rose's gem starts to glow and reform.

"Ah, there we go." She says as she comes back. She looks the same, maybe her dress is different? I don't know.

"Oh! Hello Amethyst!" She says, a slight nervousness in her voice.

"Hi." I reply.

 _5 Minutes Later…_

"Now, the gang is almost here, but I think I've gotten enough information out of Pearl." I tell them. Garnet starts to walk away.

"Garnet!" I shout. She turns around, but she looks irritated.

"On to my question: What is Homeworld?"

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! I know, 2 two-parters in a row. It's just like Doctor Who. R.I.P. Clara in this next episode (I think… Spoilers!)**

 **I honestly didn't know what I was going to do with this chapter. The reason I made it a two-parter is because if all the information that was going to be covered.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	9. Learning Pt 2

Overcooked Runt 9

 **A/N: Here it is, the second part to Amethyst's big info dump. Ha, Transcendence AU.**

"What is Homeworld?"

The question had lingered in the air. Was no one going to answer this? My temper had just snapped. I was up in arms. A bright light went around Garnet, and she unfused into Ruby and Sapphire again. Was the question too much?

"Answer me!" I demanded. Ruby and Sapphire were silent, frozen by the impact of my question. Rose didn't know what to say. I put my hand to my head.

"Okay, okay. Let me ask you this. Why won't you answer me?" Rose stiffens. Ruby and Sapphire share worried looks, and then hold each other's hand. I look at all of them.

"Oh come on! You guys can't even answer a simple question?" None of them say anything. They are just dumbfounded.

It dawns on me. They-they don't trust me enough. I back up slightly to the warp pad.

"You guys don't trust me do you?" I ask. I back up more. Rose stands up.

"No it's not that-"

"Don't give me that! Just tell me the truth for _once_!"

"Amethyst, please-" Sapphire starts.

"I knew it! None of you trust me! You all just think I'm some-" I try to say. Pearl starts to regenerate. She comes out, looking like she's ready to fight.

"Stupid gem!" Pearl yells. That does it. I dart to the warp pad.

"Amethyst?" Pearl asks. I warp away before anyone could say anything else. I warp to the Kindergarten, and then run as far as I can. In minutes, I reach a grassy field. I just sit down there.

I know you can hear things while inyour gem. Pearl just confirmed what I knew. Those gems didn't care about me. They didn't trust me. They just wanted me gone.

What would I do now? I'm back here again. What if they come looking for me? What would they do to me? I couldn't hear the warp pad, so I guess they just abandoned me.

 _The Crystal Gems, Right after Amethyst's Departure…_

"Amethyst?" Pearl asks. She just left. "What happened?"

"She asked about Homeworld." Rose answers. Pearl froze.

"What did you say to her?" Pearl asked with a slight bit of anger.

"We didn't say anything. She thinks we don't trust her." Rose told Pearl. Rose starts to tear up a little.

"Don't worry Rose, it will be okay." Pearl says. She walks over to Sapphire.

"How is it looking?" Pearl asks. Sapphire shakes her head.

"Not good. If we wait longer, she will think we absolutely abandoned her, but if we go now, she most likely won't talk to us and run away again." Sapphire explains. Pearl's face fell.

"What do you suggest we do?" Pearl asks. Sapphire holds up a finger.

"What is it Sapphire?" Ruby asks.

"I'm seeing something." Sapphire tells her. "Yes!"

"Pearl, you must go to find Amethyst. I can see her in the grass fields around the Kindergarten. The best future is with you finding her.

"Me?" Pearl asks, putting her hand close to herself.

"Yes, if any of us try to go, the situation will become worse. Amethyst is on the verge of going rogue. She is unstable." Sapphire explains. Pearl stiffens up.

"Oh, okay." Pearl says. She walks to the warp pad.

"If I don't come back with Amethyst, I have failed." She states. Rose turns to her.

"Please don't put so much pressure on yourself." Rose tells her. Pearl doesn't say anything and warps away.

Pearl is in the Kindergarten. Oh well, she better start to walk.

 _Back with Amethyst…_

I could hear the warp pad go off. They couldn't actually be looking for me. Who did they even send anyway? I didn't want to talk to any of them.

"Amethyst?"

Was that Pearl? They sent Pearl? I guess I would want to talk to her the most. How could they know? I'm not answering back though, maybe she won't find me.

"Amethyst, it's only me." Pearl tries to get me to come out. She's coming closer. I don't want her to find me. I can even hear her footsteps now.

"Amethyst, is that you?" She asks. I just make a small noise.

"Amethyst." She says in such a calm voice.

"Just go away." I answer. She tries again.

"Please, just tell me what's wrong." She orders.

"No." I say quietly.

"Please, I can't bear to see you like this." She says. I still don't say anything.

"Everyone back at the Temple wants you to come back." Pearl adds.

"Yeah right. None of you trust me. None of you! I just ask a simple question, and none of you guys can say a word!" I yell, turning to her. I look away again.

"I didn't know that that's what this was about." Pearl whispered to herself. "Amethyst, maybe the gems don't like that subject?"

"They would tell me." I say harshly.

"But Amethyst-" Pearl starts.

"Don't say any of that! None of you know how I feel! You just want to play your little games, but I'm always left out! I have been here for years now, and I feel the same way as when I first came! Garnet only now has revealed she was a fusion, but that's the only thing I ever get!" I shout. I sit up. "None of you bothered to tell me. That maybe I had something I needed to fix about myself, to change. So you could trust me."

Pearl was taken aback.

"No, no Amethyst. We all trust you. It's just, um." Pearl tries to say. "Damn it Sapphire."

"Sapphire? She sent you here? You didn't just come yourself? You just became because someone told you to! I can't believe this! I thought you actually cared about me! But it looks like you're just following your damn orders!" I yell. I jump up. "Just get away from me!"

I run off.

"Amethyst please!" Pearl calls after me. I run back into the Kindergarten. I go into my hole. I'm too fast for Pearl, I guess she thought she lost me.

"Oh Amethyst. I didn't come for that. I did, but oh hat am I supposed to say?" Pearl rambles.

"How about you say nothing and just leave me alone? Go back to your team." I reply with malice.

"Amethsyt, I'm not leaving until I get you." Pearl states.

"Why? Is that what your team said?" I ask.

"No!" Pearl yells.

"Then what?" I ask.

"Well, um. Just, Amethyst listen. I actually do care about you. I just want you to come back."

I listen.

"I really am sorry. I just, I don't know what to do or say. Just please, I have to know. What had set you off?" Pearl asks.

"When you regenerated. You said stupid gem. I know exactly who you were talking about." I say with my jaw clenched.

"What?" Pearl asks. I scoff.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I know you can hear while I your gem!" I shout. I turn to Pearl. "I know you called me a stupid gem."

"Oh no,Amethyst. I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about the monster we were fighting." Pearl explains sheepishly.

"Sure." I say sarcastically. "Explain."

 _Hours Ago…_

 _"Oh no! Rose!" Pearl yells just as Rose gets poofed. "I wasn't able to get there in time." "Garnet? What do we do?"_

 _"We have to bubble this gem before it can poof anyone else." Garnet replies. She goes at the corrupted gem, her fists bearing gauntlets. She starts to fight the gem monster._

 _She keeps going until the gem monster strikes her down. Pearl runs towards the monster, put it hits her to the side. It makes one of its arms sharp and cuts Garnet. Now it was her turn to poof._

 _"Garnet!" Pearl yells._

 _'What am I going to do? I have to defeat this thing!' Pearl thinks to herself. She charges at the monster. She stabs it with her spear and keeps going. The monster hits her back again, but it doesn't hurt her too much._

 _'This reminds me of that sparring match all those years ago. Why am I even thinking about that? She's gone.'_

 _Pearl keeps running at the gem monster. She stabs it in the eye. The gem monster stumbles back. Pearl slices its arm with her spear. The gem monster falls to the ground. It hits Pearl again. She falls back. She is on the verge of retreating into her gem._

 _Pearl summons two spears. She throws them at the monster. They hit it dead on._

 _"Take that you-" Pearl exclaims. She poofs before she can finish her statement._

 _Present…_

"I'm sorry Amethyst. I didn't know what the situation was, so when I came out, I said that and you went away." Pearl says sadly.

"Now, will you come back?"

"Not now." I say quietly. Pearl looks defeated.

"Are you sure?" She asks. I shake my head.

"I'm just not ready. All of this. Just so new. I really don't think those gems trust me as much as they let on."

"Oh."

I realise only then that I'm possibly hurting Pearl's feelings. Rose. It's Rose that is making the rift between Pearl and I. Not that it's on purpose. It's that, Pearl will always put Rose above me. It just won't change.

When I say all this not trusting stuff, she is thinking I'm just talking about Rose. She is being so considerate to not say so.

"Tell me, are you okay with me saying this stuff?" I ask her. She looks shocked.

"What could possibly provoke you to say that?" She asks nervously. I give her a glare.

"You know exactly what made me ask you this." I tell her sternly, my voice raised. She jumps back a little bit. She must think I'm really mad. Unstable even?

"I'm just fine with what you're saying." Pearl tells me. I'm not buying it. I frown.

"I know you're lying." I say to her. I might actually be getting angry. Why does everyone have to lie to me?

"I'm not lying." Pearl says with a nervous laugh. Sweat starts to appear on her face.

"Why are you lying to me? Everyone has been just lying! You too!" I shout. Pearl flinches.

"Amethyst please." Pearl tries.

"Don't say my name like that. Just tell me why you don't like what I'm saying!" I demand.

"Okay fine. I just feel like you're talking about Rose. My Rose. She is very trustworthy. She tells me everything!" Pearl informs me. I look shocked. I suspected this. Why am I feeling like this? Am I feeling guilty?

"Rose would never be like what you're saying! She isn't so rude. I know her! You don't know her like I do!" Pearl yells with tears in her eyes. She goes out of my hole.

"I'm going back to the Temple. Come back whenever." She states. She walks towards the warp pad.

"Fine, go! It's not like I wanted you here anyway!" I yell. She flinches as she goes on the warp pad. She warps away. I just stay in my hole.

That's it. Definitely guilty. I made her go away. I barely felt remorse. Now I do.

But she hadn't trusted me. Did she? It's just, it had hurt her so much. I don't know much about that, but I do know something now.

She- she… trusted me. That's why it had hurt her so much. She thought I wouldn't do those things I did. I'm just horrible.

All of them. All of the gems. They had trusted me. So what Pearl had told me had been true. That the gems were sad. They actually missed me. What have I done?

I must have broken their trust! What will I do?

I have to go back there before their trust is shattered. I should apologise to Pearl.

I climb out of my hole and make my way over to the warp pad. I step on and think it over.

I should really go. I need to. I warp away. I see the gems still there.

"I'm ready to do this over." I tell them simply.

 **A/N: Now this chapter is done. Part 2/3. The next part should be out soon. I do have all week off since I have Thanksgiving. Maybe I'll be able to update all of my fanfictions today.**

 **I hope you like so far!**


	10. Learning Pt 3

Overcooked Runt 10

 **A/N: Wow! Finally at 10 chapters! At this point my story has 16 follows and 12 favs. That's more than my first story! I'm so happy for that! I just hope for everyone to keep reviewing, following, and faving my story. Thanks guys! Speaking of my first story, like I said, this is in the same universe as it. Which means there will be some bits of it incorporated. On with the story.**

The gems looked at me. I took a deep breath. My statement had lingered in the air. I don't want to get mad. That would just make everything worse.

"I think we have kept it from you for too long." Rose finally responds. She takes a breath. "Gems, I think Amethyst and I need to be alone for this talk."

One by one all of the gems start to go out of the room. Pearl was first, I guess she was eager to get out. Ruby went in her room after Pearl had. Sapphire was last, she shared a glance at Rose and then went into her room.

"Come, Amethyst, I think I should tell you where you can see." Rose vaguely orders. I come with her to the warp pad. She warps us away.

 _'Where are we going? Are we going to see more gems or something?'_ I pondered. We had warped to the battlefield. This was the place where Pearl told me about her past.

"Why are we here? I mean, this place just has some weapons and stuff. Nothing new." I blurt out. I'm not going to lie, I have no idea why I'm here.

"We are here because these just aren't normal weapons. Some of them are… from a long time ago." Rose replies.

"I guess we should start from the beginning. About Homeworld itself." Rose starts. "Homeworld is where I, Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire come from. It was a wonderful place. Until I had become of higher power though…"

 _Thousands and Thousands of Years Prior…_

 _Rose Quartz- Pink Diamond- was sitting on her throne. She didn't like it that much. She was supposed to be sent a Pearl soon._

 _So much was just wrong with that. Having gems lower than her was wrong. Having gems that were servants was wrong. They were all gems, did it matter?_

 _Well it had mattered to Homeworld. She was loyal to Homeworld, so she had to have this done._

 _She wonders how the warrior gems were doing. There were only one main one now. The Citrines. Who knew how they were doing?_

 _Once her Pearl came, she would go to start up the Kindergarten. On a planet called Earth. She wonders how that place would be._

 _Would it be a large planet? One that could get her away from the troubles here on her Homeworld._

 _She curses herself. How could she think badly about this place? They haven't done anything too wrong. There was the matter of Pearls though._

 _What was she kidding? She knew not enough of what Homeworld did. Maybe she'd learn more going to the Kindergarten. She is surprised that she hadn't had to set one up before. Maybe she'd see that Homeworld isn't so bad._

 _She hopes so at least._

 _Things were becoming dire. Kindergartens were in vain. Homeworld was becoming greedy, this was slowed down by Rose herself of course. They Kindergarten gems became more monstrous. The Pearls more mindless. Homeworld just wanted more all the time. They could not have it. Homeworld did not care though. Thanks to Yellow Diamond they just destroy everything in their path._

 _They had made fusion nearly illegal. Just a war weapon._

 _Rose could remember the early days. When she first came about. Everything was so much better. Everyone could say whatever they wished. Homeworld was not surveilled all the time. People could fuse for whatever reason they wanted to, with whoever they wanted too._

 _When Rose was called into power, she was confused of course. But, she was very powerful for just a quartz gem. Being trained with a sword even furthered this._

 _Rose had wished and wished to change Homeworld. She had no higher power than the original three diamonds however, so she could not change Homeworld at all._

 _This saddened her, definitely. She wanted to fix Homeworld, show all these gems that they didn't have to be this way._

 _Sometimes, she wished she did before she rebelled. No one would have gotten shattered._

 _Present…_

I had cut Rose off. "You rebelled?"

"Yes, I did. We are at the site where I even told Pearl. She was joyful, and I am grateful for that." Rose replied.

I was starting to put the pieces together. "Does that mean these weapons were from," I trail off.

"Yes, from the Great Gem War. Or just the Gem War." Rose answers. She turns and looks at the sky once more. She looked like she was debating telling me something. She shook it off and went on with her story.

"We were at the Kindergarten when I had told diamonds to stop…"

 _3000 Years Ago…_

" _You'll see." Pink Diamond- now Rose Quartz had said. She had to go tell her Pearl. A rebellion would be starting soon. She had taken Pearl to a special place._

 _A beautiful place. She wanted this to be remembered. She started to tell Pearl everything on that large island in the sky._

" _My Pearl." She said at the end. Pearl said she was wonderful. She didn't know how to feel._

" _We must tell the other gems. We are going to have to prepare." Rose stated._

 _They had gone back to the Kindergarten, the place to have started this whole thing. Rose stood up in front of everyone._

" _The news I am about to say might be shocking. Some of you will fight, some of you will cry. I'm so sorry." Rose started. The gems all looked up to her. Man, she just didn't like that._

" _You do not have to call me Pink Diamond anymore. I am just Rose Quartz. That's not all, however." Rose gulped. She turned to Pearl who gave her a satisfying smile. She turned back to her audience. "I have found life on this world! Homeworld is doing horrible things by making this Kindergarten. I cannot stand around any longer and let this be. I'm staging a rebellion."_

" _I am sorry, but this could mean fighting. Fighting your friends. But please choose. Homeworld or this planet? You have a lot of time. I just don't wish for any of you to get hurt."_

 _Many gems had prepared to leave for Homeworld, and rally up Homeworld's forces. More had stayed. Rose felt that this was because at least some of them still looked up to her. There were two gems that were special however._

 _A red gem and a blue one. A Ruby and Sapphire respectively by the looks of it._

 _They clung on to each other tight. Looked at each other with worried eyes. Ruby had whispered something to Sapphire, which Rose barely managed to pick up._

" _I couldn't leave you." She had said. Sapphire smiled. And they kissed each other. A couple, Rose saw._

 _This was one of the reasons that they would rebel. Why they should rebel. Homeworld had such strict rules about expressing yourself and just love. These gems cared for each other immensely. Rose could easily see that._

 _It wasn't just what you could see though. It's was you could hear. Every caring word they had said to each other. Rose knew it was not fake._

 _It was weird, however. Only a few other gems were even in love. These two were the most in love. And to surprise her more, they were the first to make a mixed fusion. That was another story._

 _All those others who had loved each other. Sadly, they were all lost. Azurite and Onyx. They had loved each other. They were gone. Another example, Jade and Hessonite. Gone._

 _When the war had ended that fateful day, much was lost. Something that meant nothing to anyone else but much to Rose was gone. One thing that was forgotten and yet to return was gone. By the time the war ended, that specific item was floating in the ocean._

 _By the time the war had ended, many gems had fallen, more innocent than not. Rose was not innocent. She had bubbled the gems, waiting to heal them._

 _When the war ended, she had saved this planet and the life on it. But not all of her kind that she had lost._

 _She only had one question for herself when the war ended. Was it worth it?_

 _No._

 _Present…_

Rose had told me all I needed to know. I just can't believe this had happened. All those gems shattered. All those gems dead, tortured. It was madness!

Just, it wasn't all of that. I might sound selfish, but it was the _reason_ that war had started.

It was because of the Kindergartens. Where I came from. Nothing mor and nothing less. There were other things Rose mentioned. The whole servant thing, fusion, love, and a few others. But it was mainly the Kindergarten here on Earth that set the whole thing in motion.

I hated it. I hated all of that. A place where they made life was a nightmare. It needed to die. It did. I hate it so much.

I hate me so much.

Why did I have to come from that damn place? Why do I have to be made there? That's the reason that whole damn war had started!

Do the gems think that about me? Do they hate me for it? I can't believe it. What if that's why they wanted to add me to the team? Jst to be the mess up?

I can't think like this, but I just get this nagging feeling about how much I hate myself. I can't take it but I have no one to talk to.

I have no one who gets it. Everyone here is from Homeworld, not me though. I'm just from here. From the Kindergarten. Rose snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Are you okay?" She simply asked with so much worry in her voice. I stay zoned out but realise soon enough she is talking to me. Should I lie to her, or tell her my real feelings? I curse myself for choosing the former.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. It's just," I reply. Rose sighs.

"It must be a lot to take in. I knew it was a bit rushed, just I don't know if I could keep it from you a bit longer." Rose looks up once more. "We should probably go back to the Temple. The other gems might want to add their bit on this."

I nod. We start to walk back. All I could hear were my footsteps. Rose's were too light, and our walk was done in silence.

The nlyother noise I heard before arriving at the Temple was the warp pad warping us away.

We came back to see Ruby and Sapphire standing there.

"Hello Ruby and Sapphire." Rose greets.

"Hi, Rose." Sapphire replies. "May we speak to Amethyst, in private, please?"

"I suspected this. You can. I'll talk to Pearl. I have a feeling she might need it. I don't like it when she distances herself." Rose walks into her room.

"So, I'm going to go on a limb here and say Rose told you all about us?" Ruby blurts out. Spahhire glares at her. Well, I think. Her bangs cover her face except for her mouth.

"Ruby." She simply states. Ruby backs down.

"Actually, she barely mentioned you. She only said boring stuff about love or whatever." I ramble.

"Boring?" Ruby asks defensively. She actually has steam coming out of her.

"Ruby, just calm down." Sapphire tells her. Sapphire looks at me. "Okay, I guess we might have to tell you ourselves?"

"I guess you just might. I have been explained so much, just not enough."

"Do we have to Sapphire?"

"She is our teammate, Ruby. She needs to know at least something about us. We know her, she needs to know us."

"Ugh. Fine."

"It was a long time ago on Homeworld…"

 **A/N: Bam! Cliffhanger! Yeah, this will be 4 parts. I just wanted one topic to be covered at a time. So the first would be the ask, then it had to be Amethyst either learning or having to adjust. Now she's finally learnt about Homeworld! Now it will be about love and a little bit of fusion.**

 **The next chapter will be the chapter to transition into the fusion part. Where Amethyst has to really learn fusion and actually fuse.**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	11. Learning Pt 4

Overcooked Runt 11

 _Many, many years ago…_

Ruby didn't know who was coming to talk to her. She was sitting in one of the rooms in the defective unit. She was glad she worked under one of the more, merciful, diamonds.

No, not Pink Diamond. She wasn't lucky enough for that. No, she worked under White Diamond. She was hot. She could control fire in a way. She had to be there.

There were rumors going around that White Diamond's prophet would be talking to her. Why the prophet though? Isn't there anyone else?

Ruby sighed. Maybe it had to be this way. No one else would want to talk to a defective gem like her. She was different. She spoke out of line, had little, tiny fits of rebellion, and did things she wasn't supposed to. She would fight anyone and everyone. Everyone saw her as a brute. No one cared about her.

The only reason she was kept alive is because of her power. Being able to control fire like her was very useful, and it was the only thing keeping her alive.

Ruby started to hear people walk by. The door had opened. Painite guards. Of course.

Not only Painite guards though, the said prophet was there as well. The Painite guards led, or more threw, her in. Once the prophet was seated, they left the room. Probably standing behind the doors.

"So, if we can just make this quick that would be…" Ruby trailed. She leaned to the side.

"Of course, Ruby." The prophet said in return. That struck Ruby as odd. How did she know? Probably that way of telling the future.

"As you were going to ask, you are right. You were going to introduce yourself, so I knew your name." The prophet said, literally reading her mind. Ruby was shocked. It felt so, trivial, how the prophet used her powers. "My name is Sapphire."

Ruby gulped. "Uh- Ruby, but I guess you already knew that."

"We are here today because you could be shattered. My purpose is to try and get you to not be, but looking at the outcomes that is just a mere possibility."

Ruby looked down. She knew it, it was hopeless.

"But," Sapphire started. Ruby looked up. "There might just be a chance I can save your life."

"Really" Ruby questioned in disbelief. Sapphire simply nodded. Ruby was actually happy. This was rare for her. She was always angry.

"But…" Sapphire started. Ruby's smile fell. She sighed angrily. "We'll have to work on your temper."

The only thing that was stopping Ruby from blowing her top is that Sapphire wasn't saying it rudely. She thinks at least. Her voice was so monotone.

"Urggh." Ruby grumbled. "Why do we have to do this anyway?"

"Because, you would get shattered if we didn't. I can only see a few possibilities where you make it out alive."

"Why should I care? No one likes me anyway."

Little did Ruby know that one future Sapphire saw was her and Ruby starting to care for each other. She would always remember that future.

"Ruby, you won't get anywhere if you talk like that."

"Ugh! Why do you get to tell me where I'm going? I already know where I'm going! I'm going to the refinery, plain and simple! Why won't you just let that happen?" Ruby stands up and slams her fists on the table. The chair behind her falls on the ground.

"Ruby, you have to calm down."

"Why?" Ruby fumed. Sapphire sighed. She had to think of something. For some reason she said that. Even she didn't know why. She's already said that she would go to the refinery. She'd have to do it again.

"You'd go to the refinery."

"Is that all you can say? I'm out of here! Go tell White Diamond you failed!" Ruby went to the door. She opened it. She saw Painite guards standing there with their weapons out. The motioned for her to go back in.

"Fine, just tell me what I need to do." Ruby tells Sapphire.

 _Present…_

"So, she told me that I could try and do a few things to contain that temper of mine. To be honest I don't think it's gone." Ruby explains. Sapphire chuckles.

"Anyway, we had to meet every day at the same time."

 _Many, Many Years Ago… (A Few Years After Sapphire's First Visit.)_

"So, we have been meeting for some time now, I think we have made great strides towards progress." Sapphire says.

"Sure…" Ruby says uneasily.

"Well, it has been a few days since your last anger outburst." Sapphire points out.

"True…" Ruby affirms quietly. "Has White Diamond taken me off the chance list of going to the Refinery?"

"Nearly, you just have one more test. And I'm sorry, but it will hurt."

"What?"

Sapphire jumps up at Ruby. She summons her weapon. A spiked brass knuckle type thing. She starts going at her with it.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asks. Sapphire says nothing. Ruby notices the room morphing. There are gems around watching them. And up above there was White Diamond.

What could this test even be about? It couldn't be about fighting. She knew that. She could easily beat _The Prophet_. What could it be?

She didn't want to hurt her though. Ruby didn't know why. She didn't even like her that much. All she had been doing is keeping her in that damn room doing the same damn things!

 _'No, don't get mad. White Diamond is here.'_ Ruby mentally slaps herself. White Diamond see Ruby get mad and her temper blow, it's all over. She didn't want to be shattered.

Sapphire kept coming at her. Ruby kept dodging. Like she had established earlier she didn't want to hurt Sapphire. Maybe she could beat her easily?

Ruby put her leg out in an attempt to trip Sapphire. She did, but Sapphire caught herself. By levitating.

"Oh come on!" Ruby yelled. She wanted to take that back. White Diamond was here. She had to compose herself. She wasn't just fighting to win, she was fighting for her life.

Sapphire still kept coming. Why? Why did she say it would hurt though? Ruby wasn't feeling anything. Sapphire was just coming at her, but she was barely hitting her. Ruby summoned her boxing glove and waited until the right moment.

She socked Sapphire in the face. Sapphire flew back into the wall. The crowd cheered as loud as they could. What was this, a gem fight in the arena?

Actually, it was. Ruby had looked around. She was in the Arena. Ruby looked up at White Diamond, who had a disapproving look on her face. It wasn't for Ruby, was it?

Sapphire got up and brushed herself off. She came in to attack once more, but this time she was slower. She was counting everything she did. Ruby went in and Sapphire dodged. So Ruby jumped up in the air to kick Sapphire. She managed to barely hit her.

 _'That should have hit her square in the back! Why didn't it?'_ Ruby asked herself. She thought about it. Then she realised who she was fighting.

 _'Damn it! Her stupid future vision is going to ruin everything!'_ Ruby yelled in her head. She ran up so she could hit Sapphire. To her surprise, she actually did. Sapphire flew back.

This was too easy. There's no way that Ruby could get so many obvious hits on her. She could see the future! Or different futures. Sapphire was making this easy.

She was holding back.

Ruby couldn't take it anymore. Even if sometimes gems were afraid of her, they would sometimes hold back on her because she was small. Other Rubies were bigger. Not that much bigger, but still were.

She was probably smaller because of what she could do.

And what she was going to do was beat the tar out of Sapphire. Or she would die trying.

"Stop holding back you damn coward!" Ruby yelled to her opponent. Now it didn't matter if she was shattered. She was too focused on the fight. Sapphire was going to pay for just holding back on her like that.

Ruby looked around for Sapphire, as she couldn't see her. She was probably in the smoke that Sapphire had caused to form when she hit the wall. Ruby felt something on her feet. She looked down, they were enclosed in ice.

Sapphire knew she could at least war herself up, why do this?

Ruby started to melt the ice. When she realised what Sapphire was doing, it was too late. Steam was everywhere. Ruby couldn't see anything. Sapphire didn't have to see, she could see with her future vision.

This wasn't a fair fight. Ruby didn't care that the odds were against her, she was going to beat Sapphire.

Sapphire knew she had to fight Ruby. Much of her told her not to, but if she wanted to live, she was going to have to. Ruby was a skilled fighter, she knew that. She had to rely on her wit.

When Ruby called her out on holding back, Sapphire didn't know what to think. Was she doing it because it was just subconscious? Did she actually care about Ruby?

For once, she didn't have the answer.

Ruby and Sapphire clashed once more.

"Why are you doing this?" Ruby asked, the anger rising in her voice. Sapphire didn't say anything. "Hey! Listen to me!"

Sapphire still didn't budge. What was she supposed to say? Sapphire made some ice go on the ground and made Ruby slip. While she was sliding on the ice, Ruby grabbed Sapphire's arm and threw her down.

"You know, I actually kind of liked you! But then you do this!" Ruby fumes. Sapphire floats up. Ruby punches her with her gauntlet.

"I thought you cared about me!" Ruby continues. Ruby actually liked Sapphire. She was nice. She had actually talked and cared about her, why do this? Ruby started to notice something. Ever since she started to yell at Sapphire, Sapphire was more on the defensive. Ruby shook it off. It didn't matter. She was too angry.

"You are just like the rest of them! None of you care!" Ruby shouts. Sapphire dodges Ruby's attack. Ruby manages to hit her with her other hand. All Ruby had to do was beat Sapphire. She'd win. Was this the final test? What is the final test?

"Tell me what the test is!" Ruby demands. Sapphire doesn't say a thing. Why? Why isn't she saying anything?

Sapphire wasn't going to say anything. She didn't know what to say. And for the final question about the test, Ruby would have to find out.

"Ugh! Why won't you just tell me?" Ruby shouts. She forgets about the people watching. She doesn't care.

Sapphire hated not telling her. But this was for her own good. Hopefully Ruby would figure it out.

All Ruby could think of is her time with Sapphire. What they had discussed. Maybe there were some hints to the test? Ruby could only think of how she had to lower her temper.

Ruby wasn't the smartest gem, but she knew a pattern when she saw one. She was putting the pieces together. Her temper was slipping. Wait! That was it. That was the final test.

She stopped fighting as fiercely. She let herself calm down. Sapphire had a small grin on her face. Ruby had found out. Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other. Sapphire gave Ruby an open shot. Ruby hit Sapphire and made her retreat to her gem.

The crowd roared. Ruby had won. She picked up the blue gem and held it triumphantly.

 _1 Hour Later…_

Ruby sat in the room she and Sapphire had been meeting at. She knew that she had passed the final test. She still wanted to apologise to Sapphire. About all the things she had said back there.

She had sat in that room and waited and waited. She waited for Sapphire to return. When her gem finally did glow, she apologised for everything. Who knew these would be the building blocks for Ruby and Sapphire's healthy relationship later on?

 _Present…_

"And that is all that happened." Ruby finishes. I sit there. That was it? No way. There had to be more.

"That's it? Why won't you tell me the rest?" I ask.

"Sorry, but some things just can't be said." Ruby answers. Ruby and Sapphire fuse once more. Garnet is in their place now.

"Thanks, for… um, telling me." I thank.

"Thanks for listening."

 **A/N: Ah, all done. Well, school is just messing with my schedule. That's why it took so long. So, the whole Homeworld Learning arc is over. Now, like I said, this is transitioning to Amethyst learning how to fuse. I just have a lot planned don't I?**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	12. Bigger, Stronger

Overcooked Runt 12

 **A/N: Ah, time to move on to the fusion arc. Who will Amethyst fuse with first? This may or may not surprise you.**

 **So, instead of it being just the fusion arc, I'm going to call it the Stronger Arc. Amethyst is a little obsessed with becoming stronger. So fusion will be in a later part of this arc. Right now I'll call it the, Experimentation Arc.**

Fusion. Why was that the only thing I can think of? It was stuck in my head. Every time I tried to think of something else, it was back. I doubted it would be making its leave soon.

I just kept wondering what fusion could possibly be like. I haven't even exactly gotten told what fusion is, just that it is what Garnet is.

I'd like to think of it as two gems all mashed together and stuff.

That's what it was, right?

I didn't know how to ask anyone. If I asked Garnet, it would probably be weird. I mean, it was technically a personal question.

I don't know what Rose would say though. What would she say actually? Would she tell me? Would she hide it from me? Well, actually I doubted that. It seems to me like the gems praise fusion.

Or at least Garnet.

Do I keep calling her Garnet? Or should I say Ruby and Sapphire?

Oh what am I kidding, of course I'm going to call her Garnet.

I'm done thinking about this. I have to go and try and ask Rose. I stand up and go to walk out of the door.

"Rose?" I call out, there was no answer, "Anyone?"

Still no answer. Are they on a mission without me? Could I try and knock on the door. Would that knock go to anyone? I knock on it.

No answer. Well I guess I just answered my own question. Maybe.

Why won't anyone answer?

I start to hear the door open. Oh, well never mind. Out steps Rose, in all her glory and stuff.

"Oh, hello Amethyst. Is there anything I can do for you?" She asks. I swallow all my nervousness down.

"I want to fuse!" I demand.

 _2 Hours Later…_

We were about to train. We had just warped to the sky arena for this purpose. I was allowed to go first. I didn't know who I'd be training with.

The whole me demanding to fuse thing was a shock to Rose. She looked flabbergasted. Then she told me I'd have the chance soon. And then she went into the gem meeting room after telling me we'd be training soon.

I still don't know how to enter the meeting room. Every time I use my gem on the door, it just goes to my room. The gems had also severed the link between my room and the meeting room. Why? Why would they do that?

Why did they cut off most of the ties with me? I never asked though. And based on what Rose said today, I doubt I'd get any form of an answer if I did.

I could try, but would anything happen. I'm too impatient for this! What is taking so long for them to pick someone for me to train with?

"Pearl, you must go out with Amethyst." I can hear Rose insist Pearl from the sidelines.

"Why? Wouldn't Garnet be better for this?" Pearl asks.

"No, I wouldn't." Garnet adds.

"Why me though?" Pearl asks.

"You know why. You get along with her way better than the rest of us." Garnet says.

"I do not! What about you, Rose?" Pearl asks.

"No, I'm not always here for that. You have been making great strides. So just train with her. Then we can move on into the next phase." Rose answers. Pearl sighs and gets up.

"Very well then. Anything for you." Pearl states. She starts to walk towards me. She summons her spear as she stands across from me.

She exclaims, "Let this be the perfect battle." I roll my eyes. What kind of stupid line was that?

We circle around each other, until I summon my whip. I grab her leg and try to throw her. It doesn't get very far, until I realise that I'm doing it wrong.

I start to actually throw her the right way, and then I make her hit the ground. She uses her spear to shoot fire balls at me. Most of them hit me.

Why can't I dodge?

I throw my whip at Pearl in a spinning fashion. Then I run up to her. As she dodges the whip, she shots me head on, making me fall back.

No way am I losing this! It looks like I'll have to pull out the big guns. I summon two whips and make an energy blast along them. This makes smoke go all through the area.

I can hear Pearl coughing in the background. Why would she be coughing? Is she okay? Did I do something?

"Pearl? Are you good?" I ask out. I don't hear anything, but what I get for an answer is a spear nearly hitting me. Yeah, she's fine. What else can I do? I've done everything and nothing is affecting her!

I wish I was bigger and stronger. Maybe I could have stronger attacks. Then maybe I could beat Pearl at this for once! But I can't get any bigger. I just close my eyes as I think these thoughts.

I open them when I hear Pearl make the weirdest sound. Like she was a little bit scared. I look at her. _Down_ at her. Okay, I know I'm not taller than her.

I can see my shadow next to hers. I have a lot of muscle, and I'm way bigger than her. Even bigger than Garnet probably! Why do I like it so much? It's not me though.

How did I get this big anyway? Oh well, beating now, questions later. Rose and Garnet don't look like they are protesting, so why should I?

I clench both of my hands into fists and hit Pearl with them. She flies back. She hits the ground and skids. She gets up and brushes herself off. She summons her spear and throws it at me, an attack which I deflect with my bulky arm.

I jump and smash the ground, making it shake. That seemed to get Garnet and Rose's attention.

"Amethyst, be careful!" Rose advises. Ugh, fine. That's no fun.

So, is this how fusion feels like? I know I'm not fused, but I think I can try and make guesses. I know you get bigger when fused, so I know how that feels now. And I feel stronger. But am I stronger is the question.

Of course I'm stronger! Right? I'm beating Pearl rather easily now so I must be! That's what fusion is like, correct? Well, I didn't really didn't ask Garnet or anything.

Pearl starts to run at me. She starts to shoot me with her spear. I jump as high as I can. I have a nagging feeling to make this an attack. I put my hands together and fall down as fast as I can. She doesn't look at me. She looks around. I fall closer and closer to her. Until she does look up. I'm nearly about to hit her.

I move out of the way as fast as I could. I could've smashed her gem! What was I doing? I got so engrossed into that! Why?

I look up again and see that Pearl is bigger than me once more. What was that?

"Okay, we're stopping." I say loudly. Pearl stops in her tracks. I jump over to Rose and Garnet.

"Anyone care to explain what just happened? I can't just get big like that! It's never happened before!" I ask them.

Rose answers, "Well, you did something all gems can do. You shapeshifted."

"What?" I ask.

"It's like a flower," Rose explains. She makes a flower appear in one of the cracked tiles. "First, you start out like this, a bud. But then you grow and change, until you are a flower. Shapeshifting is like the growing and changing. But you always revert back to your natural form. The length you can shapeshift changes for each gem."

"Can you shapeshift?"

"Yes, I don't do it very often though. It isn't necessary."

"But it gives you a chance to be bigger! Stronger! Enemies can't hurt you like that!"

"Shapeshifting doesn't change your strength," Pearl says as she walks over here, "All it does is just change your structure."

"How was I able to beat you then?" I ask.

"Well uh- Rose help me out here." Pearl states.

"Sometimes, shapeshifting can increase your power. But only in different ways. You had more arm strength. You've always been capable of it, sure, but it was maxed out when you shapeshifted."

"Wait, so does that mean I can shapeshift into the form I as in all the time?"

"Well, no. Shapeshifting doesn't last forever." Rose answers.

 _'How can I make it last forever? There's gotta be a way! Oh I know! What if next time I regenerate, I can become this guy?'_

"Can't I just regenerate into that form?" I ask. Garnet doesn't say anything, but I can tell the look on her face says no. Pearl looks disgusted.

"Absolutely not! You can't just… just make yourself bigger!" She exclaims.

"Have you tried it?" I ask.

She blushes, "Well no, but, um…"

"But what? Maybe this is a way I can be stronger! Can help out on missions more!" I argue.

"But making yourself bigger by regeneration is wrong! You can't just do that!" Pearl counters.

"Pearl, please." Rose says, managing to calm Pearl down. "But Amethyst, Pearl has a point. Regenerating into something you're not is not advised."

"But Rose!"

"You heard what she said, it isn't a good idea." Pearl states. I let out a growl.

"Well I guess you'll have to see about that!" I yell. I take off running to the warp. Pearl goes after me. I jump on the warp when I see it. "Haha sucker!"

I think the last part of what I said was lost in the warp. I warp to the safest place I can think of. The Kindergarten. Maybe I'll find a way to regenerate here.

I look around. I can see all those junk machines around. I don't want to just make one fall on me, which could get my gem shattered. Hmm. Maybe if I climb onto one of the high ones and fall, I'll regenerate! What a great idea!

I start to climb on the cliffs. I make it to one of the top machines. I go onto the top and look at the bottom. I can see the warp right in front of where I'm going to land too. Cool.

I turn around, just to make sure that I won't hit my gem. Then, I fall backwards. I can feel the air working against me. I turn around so I can see the warp pad. I'm about a few seconds out when the gems warp in.

"Amethyst no!" Pearl shouts. I hit the ground before she or I can do anything. Everything goes dark.

 **A/N: Mwahahaha cliffhanger! So, once I saw that Amethyst had experimented with male forms a bit ago, I was like, 'Shit now I have to put that into my story.' And this arc was born!**

 **Ever since I started making my new fic, Betrayed, I've been thinking that Amethyst has wanted to be a little stronger constantly. So, here it shows. I can't wait to have Amethyst experiment with male forms.**

 **Also, what's going to happen next? It's probably easy to tell, I just thought that the chapter ended better this way. I like it like that, even if it does involve leaving a cliff hanger, but who cares am I right?**

 **No one? Okay, fine. I do care.**

 **Also, I am getting such a Doctor Who vibe from this chapter. And all this regeneration stuff definitely isn't because of me watching 10's regeneration like 11 times. Yeah, haha, no. I didn't want you to go either 10!**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	13. Smaller, Stronger

Overcooked Runt 13

 **A/N: Ah, time to give some closure to that cliffhanger don't you think?**

I jolt up to see that I was in a purple space. I was familiar with this place. Now I was sure my plan had worked. I was in my gem. Time passes differently in here. So you can be in here for an hour, and it can be hours or even days outside!

I can see the panel on my side. I heal myself by pressing the button on it. I wait for a little longer, and then I know it is time to come out. I start to see a bright light go everywhere inside the space. I can start to see the outside world.

I start to regenerate into what I usually look like, but I change it around. I shapeshift into the large form I was just a little bit ago. Then my regeneration stops, and I am that form. I land on the ground in my room. No one was there. I suppose they just left me in my room to regenerate at my own time.

Well, I'm going to show them that I can do this! I can hold this form!

I can feel my left arm start to give out slightly, but I ignore it. It just wasn't use to the raw power that was me.

I walk through my door and into the Temple. I don't see anyone right now. Where could they have gone?

They wouldn't have just left me would they? No way, not while I was regenerating. They are better than that. I walk around until I hear the Temple door. I look back and see all of them walking out. They look at me in shock.

"Amethyst, what did you do to yourself?" Pearl quaked. She hand her hands on her head. Even Garnet had a look of shock.

"See, I told you I could do it!" I exclaim. They all look concerned.

"Amethyst, this is, charming. But you should probably stop the shapeshifting for today. You have really startled Pearl." Rose orders.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"She didn't!" Garnet says.

"You actually regenerated like this?" Pearl inquires.

"Well, duh. I told you I could do it. Now I have! I'm stronger!" I shout.

"Amethyst, this isn't right." Garnet says.

"What isn't right? I'm doing this for you and me!" I yell. I notice I'm as tall as Rose now. Wow, I really did get bigger didn't I?

Why were the acting like this? Couldn't they see I was doing this for them? I want to help more, now I'm stronger so I can! Why won't they see?

"Amethyst, please calm down." Rose states. She tries to come closer to me, but I pull back.

"Why can't I be like this, huh?" I demand. No one answers. Do they not know what to say? I'm just trying to be strong. Like all of them! They are all so much stronger than me. Why can't I be big and strong too?

I turn away from them. I look down on the ground.

Were they right? Was this a bad thing? Maybe it was. I'm just an idiot. I shouldn't be doing this. But I want to do this. Why do I feel an urge to just stay like this?

"Why can't I be like you guys?"

My question lingers in the air. No one says anything. No smart remarks, no wise answers, nothing, nada. Do they not have an answer for me?

"Amethyst, what do you mean?" Pearl asks in her clueless voice. That voice angers me so much. She knows exactly what I'm talking about! She always acts so smart, why can't see just see?

"You know exactly what I mean! I can't be big like Rose or Garnet, I can't be smart like you, and I can't be strong like any of you! Why not?" I shout. Pearl flinches at my harsh tone. I walk up towards them.

"Why not?" I demand. None of them say anything. I push past them and onto the warp pad. I warp away, none of them calling my name.

I warp to the battlefield. It was the only place I wanted to be. I looked around and saw all the weapons.

There was a large sword on the way as I was walking. I looked at my reflection in it. I still saw the small gem I was, even if I was large now. Was I still the same? Was I no different?

That sword was so huge. I wish I could be like that. Capable. Someone who could actually make a difference. I'm just a no good, small gem.

I'm not enough. I can't protect anyone I love and care about. They have to do the protecting for me. I just feel it in my nature to protect them.

Why am I so different? It's like, there is something missing, but I don't know what.

I feel like I have a craving for power, yet I can never grasp it.

I walk past the sword. There is no use for me looking at it. It only made me feel worse.

Tears stung at my eyes. They shouldn't. I shouldn't feel sad, yet I do. I shouldn't feel this kind of pain, but I do. It feels wrong, but I have to. I'm not mindless.

I keep walking along the worn out trail. My feet kick at small rocks and pebbles, and the dirt on the ground make my boots brown. I keep trekking on, there is no use for me to stop.

I look up again. I see a large shield, and a large mace. I feel the tears coming back.

The battle that must have taken here! I could never be a part of it. I'd die. I couldn't. I'm a failure. The tears start to go further. Soon, I just can't take it anymore. I slide on the side of the mountain, and then sit down.

I can see all of the leftover weapons. The steps of the ones who have succeeded where I have failed.

I'm nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I sob. The mud goes on my face. I don't care. I'll sit here as long as I need to.

I don't even know what I'm thinking about anymore. I stop my crying, after a few more sniffles.

Everything is silent as I lay on the ground.

That is, until I hear a warp pad whirring. I don't move. One of the gems were here to find me. Who this time?

I don't hear any steps towards me, so they haven't found me whoever it is. I still don't look up. I don't want to.

And when I think no one has found me, I hear the folds of a dress at my side.

"Amethyst." I can hear Rose say in her softest voice. I don't look up, I can't bear to. I can't let her see me like this.

"Amethyst, I know you don't feel okay right now, but it will get better." She tells me.

"How? I will be like this forever!" I exclaim. Rose puts her hand on my back.

"It doesn't matter about your size or strength." Rose starts.

"Then what does matter? Size and strength mean everything to be able to protect you guys! I can't do anything!"

"What matters, is your attitude, and your persistence. If you keep getting back up,the enemy doesn't stand a chance."

"That's not true."

"Is it, Amethyst?"

"It can't be!"

"And why not?"

I didn't know what to say. She was right wasn't she? Why was I wrong all the time? What do I say now? Do I say anything?

"I don't know."

"See Amethyst, it doesn't matter about size. It never did. Pearl and Garnet don't talk about size, do they?"

"No."

"I don't. Do I?"

"Nah."

"Then why does it matter so much?"

"It just feels like there's something. Something saying I should be bigger, and that would make me stronger."

Rose visibly cringes. Why does she do that? Was what I said so especially horrible? I just don't know.

"Amethyst, you know it doesn't matter if you are big, or if you are strong here." Rose begins. I just let her speak. "There is no need to feel this way. Everyone is accepted. And it doesn't matter what your size is. You have been a great help, and you don't need a bigger size for that."

She was right. I shouldn't care! I've been a big enough help! What was I doing? I've been crazy.

"Thanks, Rose." I say simply. I struggle, but eventually get myself up. "What am I going to do about this?" I gesture to myself, and my size.

"What you must." Rose tells me. What I must? What do I need to do? I don't think I can shapeshift out of this one. What am I going to do? I don't know.

"What do you mean?" I ask. She looks at me. She looks at my gem.

Why is she looking at my gem? What is that supposed to mean? My gem, my gem, my gem. What is so special? What could help me?

Wait, I know!

I dash to the Warp Pad.

"Amethyst, what are you doing?" Rose calls after me.

"I'm fixing this!" I shout back. I get on the Warp Pad. I look at Rose and then warp away. I don't think she'll be tracking me. I warped to the last place one of our missions were at. Here, I might be able to regenerate.

I didn't warp to the Kindergarten because Rose would have found me. This is somewhere new. I didn't exactly think this through enough. This place was just plains! No hills, branches, sharp things, nothing!

I start walking through the tall grass. I hear some rustling. I look to my side. There was nothing there. Probably some random thing.

I hear the rustling louder this time. I look around me. I don't see anything. I keep walking. Maybe it was the wind or something. I walk until something jumps on to me. I turn around to see a gem monster on my back.

I push it off and summon my whip. Or try to, anyway. My whip wasn't summoning for some reason. I kept trying, but it didn't work. Oh no! I'll just have to use my hands and other attacks.

I charge at the beast, maybe I'll just have to beat it like this. I charge and hit it in the face. It flies back. I jumps at me again. It uses its spiked tail to hit me in the face. As I fall back, I grab its tail, and throw the creature.

The creature lands on its feet. It roars at me, and jumps in the air. I jump as well, but higher. I smash it into the ground. It grabs me with its tail, and throws me down. As I struggle to get up, the monster grabs me and throws me. I try and get up, but the monster pins me down.

I move my arm, and hit it in the back. I curl up into a ball and spin at the monster. I knock it back, and wound it. The monster has a limp, but it still comes towards me. It has horrible, and terrifying screams to go with it.

This catches me off guard. The monster grabs and throws me up in the air with its tail. It smacks me with it, then it smacks me again from another side. Soon, it jumps up and hits me into the ground, but not before speeding up and shooting spikes from its mouth.

Weakened, I don't dodge any of them. They all hit me. I get up slowly. This was bad. None of the other gems were here. They were all somewhere else. I was weakened. What was I going to do?

I spin at the monster again. When I hit it, I grab its tail and swing it around. I make the creature hit the ground multiple times. The creature gets up, and looks like it was about ready to keel over. I charge into it. The creature doesn't fight back. Now all I have to do is finish it.

Before I can, the creature grabs me by the leg. It punches me in the face. I hit a rock when I hit the ground. I grab the larger rock, and throw it at the creature.

Man, I hate being large. All it did as weaken me. Rose was right. I charge at the creature, and deliver the final blow, a punch to the eye.

The monster poofs, and a gem falls to the ground. I bubble it and send it to the temple. I fall on my back.

I think I'll regenerate from this. That would be good. I can become what I usually am again. I'm so exhausted. But gems can't get exhausted!

I close my eyes, and let the darkness come. I can feel myself go into my gem. This time, I'll come out right.

 **A/N: Happy New Year!**

 **Man, this took way too long. Oh well. I've been doing math so much, so it sucks. I also made a commitment to watching all of the Star Wars movies, since I have to know what happening to see the new movie. (My favourites {so far} are Revenge of the Sith and The Empire Strikes back.)**

 **Anyway, until next chapter!**

 **I hope you like my fic so far!**


	14. Update

Overcooked Runt Update

Hey guys, it's me. Sorry I haven't updated. I've just been so unmotivated to write this. Too much is happening and I just don't have any ideas, or the push to write this.

I am not scrapping this story, just putting it on pause for a while. A small hiatus if you will.

Sorry that it's come to this, but I really can't do this right now.


End file.
